A Moliver Fanfic
by maddiej93
Summary: Oliver is in love with Miley.Miley really likes Alex but also loves Oliver.Lily is stuck in between,but has a crush on Alex and Jackson.Soon,Hannah Montana is going on a tour with her best friends, Lilly and Oliver. Moliver and future Lackson
1. Awkwardness and Tears

Miley's POV

Flashback

"Anything?" "Nope. In fact, it's a little awkward." As Oliver broke apart from what I thought was a more than friendly embrace, I felt my face drop and my smile slowly fade away.

End of flashback

That was last year, and I have fallen even deeper in love with my best friend that I didn't even know that I could. Oliver and Lily and I are still best friends, and all is well. The only downside is he said he is going strong with his girlfriend, Lynn. He asked out Lynn two months ago. Sometimes I wonder what I have gotten myself into, but then I have to remember that one can't help falling in love with another.

HMHMHMHMHMHM

"Hey Miley," Jake said as he walked up to me. "Hey," I answered somewhat solemnly. "Whats wrong?" EVERYTHING, I thought, but replied, "Nothing." "C'mon Miley, I know you better than that. You're one of my best friends, and you know I'm still in love with you," I sighed. I should have known that I wouldn't have been let off the hook that easily. "Is it about that History project that you have to finish?" He questioned then took another jab at the steak and said, "Oliver?" He said, hitting the bullseye. I sighed again. "It's about Oliver, isn't it," He said, himself letting out a sigh. He has known I have loved Oliver ever since Lily 'accidentally let him read my journal,' because, 'she thought it had my Algebra note in it.' Well, since Lily has gone on her skiing trip till next month, Jake has been my safety blanket, my refuge. "Yeah," I said. He put an arm around me and steered me to my towel, lying out in my special spot on the beach. "Do you want me to talk to him," He questioned me. "No. Yes. No. Yes. I DON'T KNOW!" I said, tears cascading down my face once more. "What's up guys?" Oh no. I'd know that voice anywhere. I looked up and saw… who else? Oliver. Obviously he saw my face because his eyes widened and he asked "Oh my god, Miley what's wrong?" As tears streamed down my face once more, with mascara and eyeliner running, I desperately tried to wipe my face with the corner of my beach towel. As I looked up, I saw both Jake and Oliver watching me. But then, as Oliver opened his mouth once more, I screamed out, "NOTHING!" And then I turned and ran as fast as I ever had back towards my house.

HMHMHMHMHMHM

Oliver's POV

As she ran and ran home, I sighed, watching her long, dark brown hair flow behind her back, her long legs taking long strides. Jake must've caught me staring because he gently punched my arm and said, "Man, c'mon, I know you love her." This caught me by mere, utter shock and surprise. "No I don't!" I said, perhaps, a bit too loudly, for I had scared off a seagull that was strutting around, probably looking for food and an old couple stare. Jake raised an eyebrow and said, "C'mon man, you know you can tell me anything." I looked down and replied, "Yeah. I do love her, I mean. Like a sister. Like a sister." Immediately afterward, I silently started punishing myself for accidentally telling Jake something Lily did not even know. Jake let out a low, slow whistle. "What," I found myself asking innocently. Jake, with his endless pit of an ego, said, "Man, you have it bad," I felt myself nod, but then shook my head violently trying to make up for my grave mistake. "Man," Jake said to me, "Everyone knows that you love her. Admit it to yourself! Tell Miley!!" "Why?" I asked, to which Jake replied, "Because. Haven't you realized how down you are? You're unhappy and it's making Miley unhappy!" I knew I was unhappy, watching my best friend see other guys and be her beautiful self, not saving any of her love for me- well, except her sisterly love. I get most of my love from my bubblehead of a girlfriend, Lynn. "Why is it making Miley unhappy, though?" I wanted to know. "Because… she loves you… like a brother," He added, my momentary happiness ending with a pang. "Oh, brother…" I said under my breath, which apparently wasn't under my breath since Jake was looking at me with confusion. I forced a grin at him, and then said, "I'm gonna go talk to her." "Jake got up, patted me on the back and said, "Good guy."

Miley's POV

"Miles let me in!" It was Jackson, trying to figure out what in the world was wrong with me. "No!" I yelled back, pulling my pillow over my head. I wasn't crying anymore, but I still felt my heart was still deep in my stomach (but at least it wasn't like down near my butt where it was before). I tried calling Lily several times, only getting her answering machine saying "Hey this is Lily… sorry I'm SKIING in COLORADO! Leave a message and I'll call when I get back or when I check my phone again!" As I tried for probably the fourteenth time, I heard another knock on my door. "JACKSON GO AWAY!" I yelled. Then, I heard Jackson from downstairs yelling "IT AIN'T ME! I'M DOWN HERE!" For about a millisecond while I opened my door, I expected to see Lily standing at my door, coming to comfort me in my time of need. I opened the door and was face-to-face with… Oliver.


	2. Crazy Girlfriends and Hector the Cow

Miley's POV

As he stood there, in his brown haired- brown eyed glory, I felt my heart crumble even more. I ran over to my bed and flopped side, arms wrapped around my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I peeked out to see Oliver walk towards me and sit down at the end of my bed. He leaned up and slowly lifted me into a sitting position. "Hey," He murmured, wiping away the freshly fallen tears that were rolling down my cheeks. "What's wrong?" "I'm sorry," I told him, because I truthfully was, "I didn't mean to run off like that… I guess I'm just… ultra sensitive right now." He nodded sympathetically, and I felt my heart flutter slightly. Then I realized… was he actually being sympathetic for once instead of the donut that he normally was? As he opened his mouth to say something, his phone rang.

HMHMHMHMHMHM

Oliver's POV

I opened my mouth. I was about to tell her my deepest, darkest secret. I had rehearsed it a million times. All I had to say the three words… it really couldn't be that hard. The words formed on my tongue… and my cell phone rang. I bit my lip, looked at a slightly annoyed Miley who nodded, and answered, "Hello?" It was my girlfriend, Lynn. The girl with the brain the size of those candy Nerds. Why did I ever ask her out, anyway? At least Becca had brains; this girl doesn't even know how to spell her last name (Qwin. Poor girl. Why would someone name their child Lynn Qwin?). "Hey babe," She said, putting emphasis on the word babe, making it sound like she said babeeee. Sometimes when she talks, (like she did just then), she sounds like one of those talking Barbies when they run low on batteries. "Hey," I said again, squeezing my eyes close as I got up and walked to Miley's closet where I fumbled with the hanger that was hanging on her doorknob. "So, watcha doooooin?" "Oh I'm just over at Miley's house. She had a bit of a meltdown." "Againnnn? Wowwww that girl's feelings are like… so shakyable!" I rolled my eyes when she said the word 'shakyable'. Then, I quickly glanced over at Miley. She had earbuds in her ears and was flipping through her aqua blue iPod Nano. "Yeah…" I said though, not quite sure what to say. "So, I wanna see a movie tonight!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. "Okay. What movie?" "How about… what's that one about the one thing?" Umm… I thought. "Umm…" I said. That made me sound nearly as intelligent as her. "You know," She said, desperately trying to make me remember the unknown movie, "The one with the cows? The animalnated one?" "Oh. You mean Hector the Cow? The _animated _movie thing?" "Yeah," She agreed, "With Eddie Murphy and Paris Hilton." I groaned, looked at Miley who was giving me a 'Ha-ha you have to see that totally retarded movie' face, and said, "It's a date."

HMHMHMHMHMHM

It was 7:00, and it was time for me to pick up Lynn. "MOM!" I yelled, searching the house trying to find mom. I walked in her bedroom and found her sitting at her vanity wearing a green facemask (which if you ask me makes her look less like a impatient mom and more like an alien from one of those Sci-Fi movies I watched once on an airplane), and hot pink sponge rollers in her hair (which made her look like a gay alien man, considering she hasn't shaved the 'stache in awhile). "Mom," I said again, trying to ignore the pink fluffy bathrobe and slippers, "Don't you remember?" "What?" She demanded. "I'm going out with Lynn tonight and you have to give us a hitch," "Oh. Right. Well I'm going on a date with Louis tonight, so it's either you'll have to get a ride with someone else or just cancel." I love my mom, but gosh sometimes she can be such a woman. "Okay," I sighed as I walked out her room, silently wondering who would maybe give me a ride. Then it hit me. Jackson.

"Hey Jackson," I said as Jackson pick up his phone after the fifth ring. "Hey. Is this Oliver?" "Yeah." "Oh…" "Look, I was wondering… would it be possible to give me and Lynn a lift to the mall? We're going to see a movie," I clenched my right fist praying in my head that he wasn't going to say no. "Okay… I guess. But it'll be $15 per person." "What?!" "Just kidding. What movie are you gonna see?" Uh… "Uh…" "Oh c'mon cowboy. What movie?" "A Cow Named Hector," I mumbled. "What? I thought you said A Cow Named Hector." "I did," I said. On the other line, I heard Jackson howl with laughter. In between gasps, he managed, "What did you ever do to her ?" "I have no idea," I responded, getting annoyed. "Okay," He said, still snickering, "I'll be there in 15." "Bye." I look down… CRAP. I have to get dressed and ready in less than 15 minutes.

I was dressed, and grabbing my wallet as I heard a honk at the front door. I walked out the door, seeing Jackson in his car, his music blaring "Crank Dat Soulja Boy". The music was so loud, I won't be surprised if he goes half deaf by the time he's out of college. "HEY JACKSON!" I yelled loud enough so he could be able to hear me. He continued moshing (well doing the best I've seen while being buckled into a seat) and yelling out the lyrics. I rolled my eyes and got into the front seat of his car. The music was unbearably loud, but still awesome. "GREAT SOUNDSYSTEM, JACKSON," I yelled out over the music. "YEAH I KNOW, I GOT IT FOR MY BIRTHDAY. WELL, I BOUGHT IT WITH MY BIRTHDAY MONEY," He yelled back as reply. Suddenly, my phone started to ring. "JACKSON, TURN THAT DOWN FOR A SEC," I said loudly. He nodded and turned it down enough that it still made my head pound. "HELLO?" "Ouch Oliver, don't you think your music's on a bit too loud?" It was Miley.

Miley's POV

When he answered his phone, and I was stunned with loud music blaring into my right ear. Holding my phone in front of my mouth, I said, "Ouch Oliver, don't you think your music's on a bit too loud?" Pause. "YEAH SORRY," He yelled, "MY MOM COULDN'T GIVE ME A RIDE TO THE MALL SO JACKSON'S GIVING ME A LIFT," I rolled my eyes. Who else would listen to 'Crank Dat Soulja Boy' on the highest volume? "Oh. Okay. So you're still on with your date with Lynn?" "YEAH." "Okay. Do you think you can come over afterwards? I have a new Hannah song I wanna show you." "OKAY. MY MOM'S GOING OUT WITH LOUIS SO I'LL BE THERE." "Okay. Thanks Oliver." "NO PROB. DID YOU HEAR THAT NEW SONG…?" "Bye Oliver." "BYE!"

Oliver's POV

Soon, we reached Lynn's house. Her house was small, with many windows and a large balcony that goes off from her bedroom. It was sort of like Miley's, but just not so big. "JACKSON TURN DOWN THE MUSIC!" Jackson nodded, obviously knowing how girls hate super loud music. I got out of the car, closed the door, and walked up the steps. When I got to the door, I was about to ring the doorbell when Lynn jumped out from behind a bush. "GOD! LYNN, you scared me!" Giggling, she pulled me into a hug. I glanced at what she was wearing (a red and white tee shirt with a denim mini. It would have looked better on Miley.), and then lead her to Jackson's car. "Sorry, my mom had a date tonight so I had to call up Jackson Stuart…" "Oh you mean Miley's older brother?" "Yeah," I replied "Okay!" She said. Gosh. I swear, this girl is so happy sometimes it's outrageously annoying. Being the gentleman that I am, I opened the door for her and she got in. She rode between me and Jackson and had her legs crossed. Flipping her straight, blonde hair into a ponytail, I wish desperately that I was with Miley. I tried to picture myself sitting next to the brown hair goddess, but somehow I couldn't do it. It's too hard to picture wonderful things when you're sitting next to your dumb blonde of a girlfriend. Soon, we pulled up to the mall. "Bye Jackson. Thanks for the ride!" I told him as Lynn hopped out of the vehicle, tugging down on her skirt, saying "Bye Jaccccksonnn!" "Later guys. Have Fun!" And with that, Lynn and I were left alone, walking towards the mall to see A Cow Named Hector. Seriously. What _did _I ever do to her?


	3. Oliver Oken as Orlando Olsen

_(Author's Note)_

_I do not own Hannah Montana, I only own a few characters. All lyrics are by me._

_Thanks for the reviews- they're great!! )_

_Oh yeah, and all constructive criticism that you may give me will be taken seriously and I will be glad to make sure to fix what ever it is next time!!_

Miley's POV

"When will Oliver get here?" I wondered hopelessly as I strummed randomly on my guitar. "Hmmh… oh well. He said he'd be here so he will." I thought to myself. I continued strumming until I felt a beat coming to me. I started singing, not paying attention of what was coming out of my mouth.

_You are there when I am alone_

_You are there to hold_

_Even though at times it gets cold_

_You never leave me_

I pause, to write down the lyrics and music. Then, I continue,

_Why ask me about our future_

_There's still so much to learn_

_Never leave and you will proceed_

_You will still be next to me_

And I know and

You show

That every day we get stronger

And I know and

You show

That we are meant to be

Don't let go of me

**It will be okay- you will see**

**I will be next to you **

**When things get hard to believe in**

**I will still be with you**

**Even at the hardest time we will pull through**

_When we are together it seems_

_We are meant to be_

_Although it may be hard to see_

_We can work this out_

_Take a step closer_

_I'll show you all I've got_

_And you will see_

_That we work perfectly_

And I know and

You show

That every day we get stronger

And I know and

You show

That we are meant to be

Don't let go of me

**It will be okay- you will see**

**I will be next to you **

**When things get hard to believe in**

**I will still be with you**

**Even at the hardest time we will pull through**

I stop, and look at the music I wrote in my music messy music notebook. "That was good Miley." Startled, I look up to see Oliver. "Hey, when did you get here?" "Oh… I don't know," I bit my lip, "About five minutes ago." "Oh… I didn't even hear you come in. Why didn't you tell me you were here?" "Cause, I didn't want to bother you." "Oh." I responded not quite sure of what to say. "So, I came here to hear your new Hannah song?" "Oh yeah. Right." I shuffled through my music and finally found the song I was looking for. "Okay Oliver. This is kind of a new way of writing so I wanna know what you think of it before I go show it to my dad. "Okay," He said. He kicked off his shoes and then sat on my bed Indian-style. I took a quick deep breath and said, "Okay. Here it is." I picked up my guitar and started strumming, slow at first but then quickly speeding up.

_There was a time when nothing was too different_

_But now I see a change_

_You are so delirious_

_I watched your real self slowly disappeared _

_It was so peculiar _

_As if nothing ever happed_

_As if the world had back-tracked in time_

_And split us apart _

_**It could have been us- you and me**_

_**But you changed, you, yourself, your mind**_

_**You are a metamorphous**_

_**We could have been together**_

_**Just myself and you**_

_**But you changed**_

_**You changed**_

_**You're metamorphic**_

_Try me- I'm not totally naïve_

_You just watch me- I can be who I wanna be_

_I can be who I am, I can give you a hand _

_If you would let me_

_You act like you are trapped in yourself_

_Cause all you think about is you_

_You never think about what others say_

_You don't care_

_You won't know what is happening_

_Until nobody's there to help you back up_

_And you'll be alone with no one to hold- no one to be there_

_For you_

_**It could have been us- you and me**_

_**But you changed, you, yourself, your mind**_

_**You are a metamorphous**_

_**We could have been together**_

_**Just myself and you**_

_**But you changed**_

_**You changed**_

_**You're metamorphic**_

Try to change back to the way you were

I bet you can't

The different person you've become

Is not who you are

You were the one who was by my side

You won't be now- you just try

You were there when the worse came to worst

You were there when fate was knocking at my door

But you're gone

I'm done

With this stranger you've become

_**It would have been us- you and me**_

_**But you changed, you, yourself, your mind**_

_**You are a metamorphous**_

_**We would have been together**_

_**Just myself and you**_

_**But you changed**_

_**You changed**_

_**You're metamorphic**_

I don't need you

Anymore

Even how much I want you back

Please don't come knocking at my door

I cannot stand to watch you fall

So I may as well not be in your life at all

Just back off for now

And maybe later

I'll answer your call

Just give me some time

Give me some space

And maybe

Maybe

Maybe

Maybe

I'll forgive you

And maybe

Maybe

Maybe

Maybe

We can be together

_**It can still be us- you and me**_

_**I have faith **_

_**You can change back**_

_**You are a metamorphous**_

_**We can still be together forever**_

_**Just myself and you**_

_**(I have faith) **_

_**You can change back**_

_**You're metamorphic**_

When I finished playing, I looked up to see Oliver's slightly stunned face. "What? You don't like it?" "No. I do. It just… doesn't really seem like Hannah to me. You know?" "Yeah. I guess. It's just… all of Hannah's other songs are like how life is so good… and well, you know, do you ever think people will get tired of it?" "No. If that is the music that made you get as far as you have, then you need to stick to it. Maybe later you can sing as Miley… and sing this." He said, handing back the lyrics I had handed him before. "You're right." "Wow," He said in disbelief, "Did you just say that I'm right?" "Yeah, I guess I did," I replied. "But," He said, "I think that song you were singing when I got here… I think that could be a good Hannah song." "Really?" "Yeah. It could be a more serious Hannah song." "You're right. Do you think I should show it to Dad?" "Yeah. I like it a lot. What's it about?" He wanted to know. "I don't really know…" I said, letting my voice trail off. Oliver raised an eyebrow and I said, "You know how I get when I write songs. Sometimes they really do have something to do with my life and others… well others they just kind of… you know, come to me." "Oh," Oliver said, obviously not understanding what I was trying to get at. Rolling my eyes, I said, "C'mon. Let's do something!!" Dragging him by the hand, we ran out of my bedroom door.

Oliver's POV

"AGH MILEY SLOW DOWN!" Laughing, Miley continued rushing down the stairs, dragging me behind by my wrist. We reached the couch, both falling down on the floor and both of us hysterically laughing. Suddenly, I heard Miley's Hannah phone go off. Miley stopped laughing, put her finger to her lips as if saying "Shhh," And answered, "Hello? Oh, hi Delaine. Not much, just hanging out with one of my friends. Oh, really? Oh my gosh, I totally forgot! I'm so sorry! Yeah, we'll be there ASAP. Okay. Bye." Looking up, she said, "Oliver, I totally forgot… I have to go to Delaine's… you know, my Hannah fashion manager," I looked at her blankly, having no idea what she's talking about and she continued, "You know, the woman that designs my Hannah clothes for me?" Only then it clicked. "OHHH. Right! Sorry!" "It's fine. Darn… I still have to get ready! Oh no… and you can't go like that… I mean, what if somebody recognizes you when you're with me?" "Uhhhh," I said. "Okay, never mind that, I'll have to get you ready myself. We don't want a repeat of the incident when you came to my concert as Frankenstein." "Dracula," I corrected her. Gosh, why would I be Frankenstein? I was Frankenstein once when I was seven for Halloween. "Whatever," She said. "C'mon." Once again, she dragged me by the hand, taking me back upstairs to her Hannah closet.

"I didn't know that this is where you transform into Hannah!" I exclaimed. "Yeah… CRAP, I need Roxy. I totally forgot that she took my wigs for cleaning." "You clean your wigs?" "Yeah. But that isn't the point." Reaching into her pocket, she brought out the hot pink Hannah phone. Muttering the numbers to herself, she finally put the phone up to her ear. "Roxy? Hey, it's Miley. Cause, daddy took away my cell phone. I didn't past my Algebra test. Yes I studied. OKAY, ROXY! Sorry, sorry. I'm sorry! Okay, anyway, the thing is, I need my Hannah wigs. Yeah, I totally forgot that I have to go see Delaine about my new Hannah dresses and stuff. My so called manager forgot. Fifteen minutes? Okay, but hurry!" I didn't hear her say goodbye to Roxy, so when she turned to me, I was still rummaging through her drawers. "OLIVER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Crap. "Umm, sorry. I dropped my wallet," I said, picking up my wallet, which, thank the heavens had fallen on the pile a few previous seconds ago. Rolling her eyes, she said, "Whatever. Since Roxy's on her way with the Hannah stuff, I'll have to see what I have for you." "You have _wigs _and _clothes _for _me_?" I asked. "Yeah. I figured they'd be handy." "Okay." "So first of all, do you want to be a rockstar, a country singer, or a model?" "A rockstar, DUH!" I said, figuring it would be terribly obvious. "That's what I thought. So, here are your choices." She started throwing shirts and pants and shoes and ties and other random articles of clothing off into random places. And, most of them happening to land on my head. Finally, she had gotten all the 'rockstar' clothing and looked at the clothes scattered throughout the room. "Let's see… I think you could pull red off," She muttered to herself, holding a red and black tee shirt with a guitar on the front up to me. "Here, hold this." "And this black leather jacket would look pretty cool. And here, take these." She said, handing me the jacket and the dark wash skinny jeans. "Now go put them on," She ordered me. I continued looking at the clothing that I held in my hands. "NOW!" She barked. In the confusion, I dropped my pants and the clothing she had given me. "Not in here, you donut!" She said, pushing me out of the closet, into Miley's, and throwing the clothes out with her. I fell on the floor rather gracefully, landing on a pile of hangers. "Ow," I said, feeling a hanger poke into my arm. I got up and pulled on my pants. Looking down, I had to admit that the jeans fit me perfectly. I finally was fully dressed, and stepped into the Hannah closet. The sight I saw stunned me and made me feeling hot and feeling like a certain type of toad.

Miley's POV

I stood there in my bra and underwear, selecting an aqua and black Juicy tracksuit. I heard someone enter the closet. Turning around, I saw Oliver. "OH MY GOD, OLIVER!! GET OUT!" Before he fled from the closet, I saw his cheeks flush cherry red. I felt my face burn as well. As I pulled on my pants, I heard Oliver call out, "SORRY MILEY!" "It's okay, Oliver." I pulled the tee-shirt over my head and then pulled on the jacket. I was fully dressed when Roxy and an unknown hottie walked in the room. I looked closer, and realized it was Oliver in a dark brown wig with red streaks. "Oh, Oliver, you look… very… rockstar-ish." He grinned, appreciating the compliment. I felt my heart skip a beat. "Okay Miley, enough chit chat. Which wig do you want?" She laid down the boxes, each lid opened, reveling the assortment of wigs. "Hmmh… how about… the high pony tail. It'll look cute with my outfit." "Okay," Roxy said, forcing me down on the chair. Soon, my wig was fastened and we were ready to go. Dad entered the closet with his mustache, a brown long sleeved polo, and a black leather weathered looking sports coat paired with jeans and brown boots. "Ready?" "Ready." "Wow, Oliver is that you?" Oliver grinned and said, "Yup!" "What's your name?" Daddy wanted to know. "Ummm…" "His name is… Orlando Olsen." "I _like _it." Oliver, or now known as Orlando, said. "Okay, let's go."


	4. Fake Closets and Lots of Clothes

Note from moi—the author :P:

Once again, thank you for the numerous reviews. They make me happy bananas (I loveee my crazy metaphors like chocoholics like their chocolate!!). Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but since it's Thanksgiving, I was super busy. Yesterday, me and my older sister Meghan decorated the house for Christmas and now it's beautiful :). Haha. Anyways, once AGAIN, thanks for all the wonderful reviews- I'm glad that you like my writing. Love ya'll!

Oliver's POV

As we climbed into Hannah's limo, I couldn't help but look her up and down- I'm a guy… what do you expect? Anyway, I closed the door and Hannah said, "So Orlando, you need to come up with a cover story." Her silvery blue eyes glistened as she looked at me. I felt my face burn, but I don't think she noticed. "Well… I'm a rock star named Orlando… I'm from…" "New York," Miley finished for me, "And we met at a mall in San Diego." "Okay," I said, but she wasn't finished. "After that, we went to Starbucks and enjoyed lattés and muffins." "I don't like lattés." "Hot chocolate for you then. You then told me about how you sing and that you just signed your record deal and you're working on your first album." "Okay, cool." I said. Miley pulled down a mirror from the limo and applied lip gloss. I sniffed the air. It smelled good- like candy or something. "Anyway," She said, closing the mirror, "I really like your disguise as Orlando." I smiled and said, "And I really like your disguise as Hannah… wait." She laughed and said, "I'm glad you're the same old donut you were last year." "Why?" "Because… I love you just the way you are." I felt my eyes widen but then she added, "But not like that." Dum-dee-da-dee-da. Shulda known.

We pulled up to a shabby looking house. The once white bricks were grey, and the shingles on the roof was mix matched. The picket fence was dirty and broken. What looked what might had been flower boxes were now knocked over and cracked. There were several signs like _Get Out, Beware Dog, Don't Touch the Fence, _and for some reason, _Ducks Waddling._ "This is it?" I asked. "Yup," Miley/Hannah said as she got out of the limo. Robbie in front, Hannah/Miley behind him, myself behind her, and Roxy as the caboose, we filed into the so-called studio. There was a soup kitchen with workers everywhere. When I saw a bulge in one guy's pocket, it got me wondering. Robbie and Hannah/Miley walked up to the counter, and Roxie pushed past me. Noticing I was getting left in the dust (literally), I moved ahead, standing behind Hannah, forcing myself not to let my eyes wander. "Check in please," Said the lady. Her hair was gray and her glasses foggy. Hannah/Miley said, "Hannah Montana." "Manager?" The lady asked. Robbie nodded and said, "Rob." "Okay… right this way." She said in her nasally voice. She led us to what appeared to be a closet, but when we stepped inside, wonder and awe filled me.

It turns out, what I had expected to be a closet really turned out to be a large lobby. The lobby had glass ceilings, and the floor was mirrored giving it a really cool effect. I glanced around, noticing things that didn't matter to me: plants, paintings, water fountains, signs- and then I saw things that did: a large buffet filled with hot, steamy food, a bar and a bar tender, snack machines, soda machines. Dude, this place was like Chow Haven! Suddenly, large, burly men with light sabers… no just kidding… with clipboards came rushing our way. "HANNAH MONTANA!" "Yes," She asked innocently. "Who's this?" What? Do they have freaky stalker people here too? "Oh, this is my friend, Orlando." "What's his last name?" "Olsen." "OK. Are you guys mooore than friends?" I wish. "No, we're just really tight." She answered. "When did you guys meet?" "Oh… about three months ago at a mall in San Diego. We went to Starbucks and it kind of clicked after that." "Where's Lola?" "She's vacationing." "Ok. Does your boyfriend talk?" "Yeah. My name's Orlando. I'm from New York." "I see. And what do you and Miss Montana have in common? Well… I just signed a record deal. I'm starting my first album next month." "Oh, ok. I'll watch out for it." I lost my breath. Uh-oh. Were these people actually expecting me to come out with an album? "We'll I've gotta go. Bye!" "Talk to you later, Hannah!"

Miley's POV

As we got into the elevator, I pressed the round button entitled '4'. The elevator was nice, with hardwood floors and wine red walls with a wine red velvet carpet. And to top it all off, the ceiling had a crystal chandelier. "This is a nice elevator," Oliver said. "Yeah," I answered back. "So, Hannah, what all do you think Elaine has for you?" Oliver wanted to know. "Delaine," I corrected, "and I don't know. Hopefully some new dresses and stuff." Oliver nodded, looking at me like I was a magazine. "Ummm… Orlando…" He didn't answer, so I pulled him up to me by his shirt and jacket. "OW! How-many-times-do-I-have-to-tell-you-that-if-you-keep-doing-this-then-I'll-never-have-chesthair?" "Sorry," I told him, releasing my grip on his shirt front, "But you were staring at me." Oliver turned an intense shade of red, and turned around trying to hide it. I saw daddy roll his eyes and pat him on the back. I felt my eyebrows furrow with confusion as Roxy shook her head at me. "What?" "The boy's fallin for you, hun." "What is _that _supposed to mean?" "You can ask him." Roxy answered. "Oliver?" But Oliver only shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly, the elevator stopped, the doors opened, and this totally gorgeous guy stepped in.

"Hey, are you Hannah Montana?" The boy asked. "Yeah," I said, my voice wavering, "and you are…" I said in a polite manner. "I'm Alex. Alex Boles. Nice to meet you," He said, holding out his hand which I took quickly. I felt my heart flutter and then die out as he let go. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked, desperate for small talk. "Oh. I'm here to look at designs. Clothes designs." "By who?" I asked. "Oh my gosh, me too! I'm here to see Delaine Albertson." "Oh, my guy is Benjamin Moscar. He's amazing. See this?" He said, brushing his hands over his shirt, "This is by him." "Oh, that's cool. So, what do you do?" "Sing." I think my heart may have stopped.

Oliver's POV

I could tell already that I didn't like this guy. Miley looked at him the way that she would look at me when she thought I wasn't watching. I felt myself getting… no. I couldn't be getting jealous of this guy. Look at him! He was shorter than me, and his hands were large. His hair was black and wavy and his almond eyes were blueish green. We were similar looking, but my hair is way more awesome and I'm taller and more toned than him. "Oh my gosh, so do I!" Exclaimed Miley as he told her he sang. "Yeah, I know. I love your music." "Aww… thanks!" I scowled. I really didn't need this. "What's wrong, Orlando?" "Nothing… just bored." I told her truthfully. "Oh… Alex sings! Isn't that awesome?" "Yeah… just awesome." "Sorry," Miley told him, "I don't know what's gotten into him." "It's okay. So, Orlando, what do you do?" "I sing." "Oh," He grinned, "That's cool. Maybe we can strum a little together sometime." "Yeah," I said, not really listening to what he was saying since Miley was falling more in love with another guy at the second. The more she looked at him, the more I could feel my heart break. Then, my phone rang. "Hello?" Someone sobbing was on the other line. It was Lily. "Oliver, it's my sister. She fell off a ski lift. She broke two ribs… and she's paralyzed from the waist down." I think my heart might have stopped completely.

Author's note: sorry for the short chapter- I'm working on another one and it should be much longer. Thanks!!


	5. Lilly's Sister

Note from me:

Sorry it's been awhile. I've been having writer's block, and I've been writing my journal for Social Studies. We have to write this thing like we are settlers from a European or Asian country. My main character is a girl (since I'm not very good at writing from a guy's perspective. I wonder why? Ahaha) from the wonderful country who created the wonderful food: PIZZA! Lol. Yeah, she's from Italy, totally!! So yeah. I've worked super hard on this chapter so I hope you guys like it. But the ending isn't at all how I planned so I hope you like _that_. Oh and btw, please tell me what you want to see in this story. But not Miley and Oliver getting together because that's like one of the main points of this story, isn't it? Oh and in later chapters, something really cool will be happening and it starts with a 't' and ends with an "r"! Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and I forgot. I lost my mind so Lily is skiing during the summer. Lol. I didn't really think about that aspect when I wrote that but oh well, what's done is done. ANYWAY, read the story if you haven't already!!

Miley's POV

As I looked at Orlando/Oliver, I saw something that looked like anguish wash over his face. My brow furrowed, and everything around me except him seemed to disappear. I felt my pulse quicken as he looked at me with big, sorrowful eyes which I had never seen him use before. "Okay Lola. Calm down. I'm on business. Yeah, so is Hannah. Yes, Hannah business. I'm sorry we didn't tell you! Did you think we'd call you up and say that we needed you here ASAP so we could do our business? Sorry. No! I'm sorry! We'll call when we finish up. Yes I promise. I love you too. Bye." He snapped close his phone and looked at everyone in the elevator. Then he looked directly at me and said, "Lola's older sister was in an accident." I felt my heart drop at such a speed it made my heart nearly stop beating. "What happened?" I asked with a dry mouth. "She fell of a ski lift. She fractured two ribs... and she's paralyzed from the waist down. Permanently" "Oh my god," I said. I looked around. Dad's face was in his hands. Roxie had a look of shock on her normally tough looking face. Then my eyes found Alex, standing there looking as if he had been hit in the head by a cement block. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall for I would ruin my makeup and I would resemble a raccoon, and I really didn't want that. "I'm sorry, bud." Dad said to me. "Yeah… I'm fine," I responded in monotone. Finally, after what seemed to be the longest elevator ride in the history of elevator rides, a ding sounded, abruptly ending the obnoxious elevator music. They should play something good that people actually listen to. Who listens to Bach anymore, anyway? "Well, this is my stop," I said, turning to the gorgeous Alex. He took my hand in his. It was warm, and made my face burn. I bit my lip and said, "Nice to meet you." "As to you, Miss Montana." "Oh, you don't have to call me that, Alex." "Okay Hannah." He grabbed my hand, and with a pen he produced from his pocket wrote his number. I grinned, finding happiness somehow in my grief and nodded, as I stepped out of the elevator and into the large hallway. He returned the smile as the doors closed. "That was an eventful elevator ride," Oliver said, trying to make the atmosphere a little more cheery. And he did. But as I looked into his eyes, I saw more sorrow than I should have seen. Despite the sadness about Lily's sister, there was still something more. But it wouldn't be later till I found out what it was.

Oliver's POV

My heart was heavy as Hannah's hips swayed to and fro in front of me. I couldn't help but watch her butt as she walked. If my mom would have caught me she would have said, "Oliver Oken, you are SUCH a snicker doodle." Snicker doodle is one of mom's many terms for 'pervert'. She just doesn't understand that all teenage guys are pervs to the extreme. Most of them, anyway. Soon, we came to a large doorway and entered what looked like an ortho waiting room. The thought made me shiver, hence the fact that I had had remotely bad experiences with my braces. We went to the front desk where Hannah/Miley signed in as Hannah Montana. The lady who sat at the front desk (she was wearing her hair in a pony tail and a large red Christmas sweater… which I don't fully understand since it's the summer season) instructed us to sit in the chairs. Roxy and Robbie both sat down in a particularly soft, squashy chairs, which left Hannah/Miley and me to sit in the not so comfy red ones. Oh well, at least they had foot stools. "I really can't wait to see what she has planned for me," Hannah/Miley said. "Hmmh." I replied, as Roxy nodded her head and Robbie said 'Yeah'. The reason why I didn't contemplate is because I was wondering to myself if she was going to try any of the clothes on. I was really hoping she was going to. And I was also hoping desperately that she was going to be trying on something a little more… I don't know, slinkier than what she normally wears, perhaps a bikini? Finally, after what seemed to be years, a lady walked out and called, "Miss Hannah Montana… and crew?" I snorted as she added 'and crew' to the rest. Hannah/Miley shot me a somewhat annoyed face and I stuck out my tongue. She rolled her eyes, and followed the lady down the hall with the rest of her "crew" following. We finally reached a door. It was cherry wood with a glass knob in the middle (which made me think of a hobbit hole door minus the circular circumference of the door). The lady opened the door and I was shocked. The room had no windows, but the ceilings were glass letting a bright light throughout the room. The floors, like the door, was cherry wood, and the walls were such a bright white that it made my eyes burn from the contrast. As I continued looking around, I noticed a blind that covered a corner in the room and a sheet which hung over it (I guess it's to try on clothes… and the sheet is so that nobody who may be in an airplane can see celebs changing) and a dry erase board with stapled on it (and by the way, who in the heck of the world would someone staple things to a dry erase board?) with the name "Hannah Montana" at the top. As my eyes scanned the rest of the room, they stopped when they came to the desk. There was a chair, facing the wall, and above the back of the chair, I saw a vast amount of red curls held up with silver and black chopsticks. Hannah/Miley walked up to the desk Hannah-style and said, "Excuse me, Delaine?" She asked in her sweet, innocent Hannah voice. The chair spun around and a lady with red, curly hair held up with chopsticks and the brightest green eyes I had ever seen in my life was frowning upon all of us. She was dressed in a black suit. The sleeves were up to her elbows (whatever that cut is called- I don't keep up with fashiony terms I think it's quarter length or something like that. I heard mom talking about it once.), and it had two silver buttons that were buttoned. Underneath it, she wore a green lacy top- the exact shade of her eyes. Her eyes darkened as she scanned Roxy, me, then when her eyes fell upon Robbie, her green eyes brightened so bright that it was nearly florescent. "Hello, Delaine," Hannah said again, her smile warm and delicate, her blue-grey outgoing and courageous. "Oh Hannahhhh darlinggg," She said with a drawling voice, "I'm soooo sorry dearrr I thought it was another one of thoseeee drearyyyy businessmen. I'm glad you could makeee it." The lady's voice was so pinched and funny sounding, I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. "Oh, no problem! I'm sorry I forgot… I guess I forgot to write it down in my planner. But, I'm here now, and that's all that matters. Right?" "Righttt, Hannah darlingggg. Now if you would, pleaseee introduce me to your lovelyyyy friends." I was biting my tongue so forcefully, that I was starting to draw blood. Since I hate the taste of blood, I stopped. "Okay," Hannah said, "This," She said, placing a hand on Roxy's shoulder, "Is my faithful bodyguard. She's been my bodyguard since the beginning of my career." "Wonderfulll," Delaine said, holding out her hand to shake Roxy's. Roxy took it and shook forcefully. When Delaine drew her hand back, she fiddled with a ring. It was silver and had a large emerald in the middle, encrusted with small diamonds surrounding it. As I scanned the room again, I noticed that everything that wasn't wood, glass, or silver medal was emerald green. Even the sheet above the dressing area was even green. Hannah put her hand on my shoulder and said, "This is Orlando. He is a friend I met in San Diego. We're really great friends now. He sings, too." I smiled at Delaine as she smiled warmly at me and held out her hand. Being the gentleman that I am, I took it. It was warm and soft and reminded me of my grandma's. As I looked at her hand, I noticed her fingernails were long and manicured. French manicure they call it. I don't really understand why. I guess it was first made in France, although I think China would be a better place since China makes everything. I took my hand back and placed them in my back pockets. "You may sit down," Delaine said, motioning to the green, squashy arm chairs that encircled around the desk. The desk, like the floors and door was cherry wood, and so were the frames of the chairs. "Okayyy Hannah. Would you like to see what I have planned out for your tour?"


	6. Slower than a Sloth on Sleep Pills

Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been super busy. Okay so I'm really trying to get as much written during the day as possible (when I wake up in the morning before breakfast, when I get home from school, ext.). I really hope you guys like it… but yeah. Just a heads-up that this is probably going to be a long fanfiction since I like writing long things. Lol. Well anyway, read it! Lol…

Miley's POV

"T-t-tour?" I stuttered. Delaine raised her eyebrows, looked at daddy and said, "You didn't tell her?" "No," Said daddy, "I was going to wait for today for her to find out." He faced toward me and said, "Hannah, we are going on tour. In Europe." "Yay!" I exclaimed jumping up and down and up and down. Each time I jumped, I noticed Orlando's eyes would follow me. Odd. Then, when I stopped jumping around like a kangaroo on a sugar rush, Orlando processed what had just happened. "YOU'RE GOING ON TOUR?! A EUROPEAN TOUR?" I laughed. I was just so happy. I don't understand how someone could be so sad one second and so happy the next. "And," Daddy continued, "Two friends can come." "Oli- Orlando! And Lola!" Without thinking, I turned towards Orlando and pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. The entire room fell silent and everyone stared. Talk about embarrassing. I pulled away from Orlando, who didn't seem to mind being in my arms at all. Orlando was blushing deeply, his face the color of Roxie's bright red shirt. I bit my lip and said, "Anyway, what do you have?" "Okay," She said, pulling the papers off the whiteboard, "These outfits are French inspired. You know- trendy and flashier." She caught daddy's eyes which were full of discontent. Delaine continued, "But not overly flashy that will make her look like Pairs Hilton or anything." Orlando snorted with laughter, and I hit his shoulder to shut him up. Smiling, I said, "Let's see them!" "Okay. This is the first outfit. The top, as you can see, is yellow with white sequins around the hem. I want the neckline to be simple so I did this low V neck." I looked at it. It was really low- much lower than what I'd prefer. The material was meshy like. Delaine must have saw my face, because she quickly added, "And a white cami with white sequins goes under it." "Okay." I said, and she went on, "Pair it with a denim mini with white leggings and white sandals." I nodded, "It's cute!"

After a staggering seventy-four more outfits, we were back in the limo and on our way back to my house. "Well, what outfits do you think you'll get?" Orlando asked. "All of them plus the ones that I designed." Orlando's jaw dropped. "Oh yeah, and I'm going shopping tomorrow for Miley. Do you wanna come?" "Yeah sure. I don't think I'm doing anything tomorrow so I guess I'll come." "Cool. I really need more clothes… and I've been saving up for like seven months." "Wow, how much money do you have now?" "Oh, it's all on the card." "Okay." Orlando replied.

Oliver's POV

Going shopping with Miley sounded like the perfect day to me. Not only was I going to be spending the entire day with her, but I'd also be able to see her in numerous types of clothes. Hopefully bikinis or something. But whatever's okay. We pulled up to Miley's house (she had already changed out of her Hannah wig and removed most of her makeup) and I watched her climb out. Roxie was driving in the front and so was Robbie. I just sat there, combing my fingers through her wig that she had handed me when she was removing her eye makeup. "Oliver! You are slower than a sloth on sleep pills! HURRY UP!" I did hurry up. I scurried out of the limo (which was parked in her garage) and hopped out. "Took ya long enough," Miley said, "I swear, you were slower than Uncle Earl after Thanksgiving dinner!" I rolled my eyes. "So…" I said. It was kind of awkward being left alone in the garage. "Yeah. I'm gonna call Alex." My heart kind of withered as she pulled her Hannah phone out of her purse. She flipped it open and dialed his number from the back of her hand. We stood there for a couple seconds and finally, "Hey Alex! It's Hannah. I just got home from looking at all my clothes. Guess what? I'm going on a European tour!! Oh my god. No way. Hang on- Oli- Orlando, guess what?" I stood there, shuffling my feet. "Orlando! That's you!" "Huh?" "Guess what?" "What? I asked lamely. "Alex is going on the tour with us!" "R-really?" I asked. I was so looking forward to going on the tour- just me, Miley and Lily. "Yeah!! Isn't that fantastic?" "Yeah. Real fantastic. Look, I promised mom I'd be home by five and it's already 4:45. I'm gonna go. Bye." I said. I felt kind of bad for blowing her off like that but I have to admit- I was mad and green with envy. I could already tell that Hannah and Alex had something going on- something more than what Miley and I had. As I walked home, I thought about how much I hated Alex. As I walked, I heard a ton of people yelling behind me. I turned around and… "ORLANDO!" "Huh?" There were reporters- everywhere. They were swarming around the street. "Orlando! Orlando? Is it true that you and Hannah are in loveee?" "Orlando? What kind of music do you sing?" How did they know I was Orlando. I put my hand up… and felt my wig. I looked down… and saw my rockstar clothes. I was so angry about Alex, I had forgotten about my disguise. "Ummm…" "ORLANDO!" I would recognize that voice anywhere. Jake Ryan came running through the crowd. A new, good looking female reporter said, "ORLANDO! TELL US- HOW DID YOU BECOME BUDDY-BUDDY WITH JAKE RYAN?" Jake, obviously accustomed to reporters parading behind him, he grabbed my shoulder and we ran/tackled through the crowd. "Come on Orlando. We can hide here." We took a sudden jolt. We were taking the back way back towards Miley's house. "NO! We can't go there!" "Why?" "Cause I'm mad at her!" "OH WELL… wait, what? Never mind that we'll talk later." After a few more minutes of running, we finally reached Miley's house. We had thrown off the reporters several minutes ago. We stopped and I pulled off my wig and took off my jacket and laid them down next to me. "So you're mad at Miley?" "Well… not exactly… it's just… I think she likes this other guy." "Who?" "His name is Alex Boles." Jakes eyes darkened. "Do you know him?" I asked. "Yeah. I hate that guy. He's a player." "What?" I asked with unbelief. "Last month he went out with Natalie Smith and he was caught kissing Meghan Donnel." "Are. You. Serious." I asked. "Yeah. I thought he was cool and we were tight for awhile but then he told me about all his girlfriends. At one point he had four." "Oh my god. I have to keep him away from her!" "That'll be hard. He's a real ladies man according to him." "This can't be happening." "I know- I don't want to believe it either. I really like Miley still and I would do anything to save her from him." "I know. Hey Jake, let's drop these off on Miley's counter and then go to my place." "Okay sounds good."

We were soon at my house in my room. It was tidy for me (I had just cleaned it cause my cousin Stefan had come to visit a couple weeks earlier) - there was about two pairs of socks on the floor and a pair of jeans and a couple tee-shirts. My bed was made, but that was only because mom made it that morning. Jake sat on the end of my bed while a paced. "Obviously we can't just tell Miley that he's a player. We have to show her, but not in an obvious way." "Hmmh…" Jake held his head in his hands for awhile as I continued to pace around the room. "I've got it!" Jake said. "What?" "Well, first of all we need a girl who he would thinks hot. We introduce them at a party that I throw and have Miley around dressed as Miley and we'll show her." I smiled. It was perfect.


	7. The Unexpected Arrivial

**Note from the author:**

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in like one million years… but I may end the story. You are the people who keep me going! I'd really appreciate much more reviews rather than like two. So please review! Enjoy!**

_Oliver's POV_

"Bye Jake," I said, closing the door. Jake was going home to begin planning the party. It was around 10:00 and I was tired, despite the earliness. "MOM!" I said loudly searching the house. I walked towards her bedroom. "Mom?" I asked knocking on the door. I tried opening it up, but it was locked. "Hmmm… that's odd," I thought, "Mom never locks her door." All of the sudden I remembered that Louis was staying the night. I put my ear to the door. I heard them at it and I turned from the door disgustedly. The least she could do was hint at what they were going to do so I didn't go around trying to say goodnight to her. I shook my head and walked upstairs to my bedroom. Papers for the plan was scattered all around the room. I leaned down to collect them when I heard a soft knock on my door. Thinking it was mom, I remained wearing my boxers, I opened the door. "Mi-Miley?" I looked closer, and I saw that she was crying. "Miley!" I exclaimed. She was soaking wet, probably from the rain that had just started pouring fifteen minutes ago. She walked in and threw herself into my arms. Unsure of what to do, I awkwardly patted her back. After a couple minutes, she pulled away and sat on the floor. I kicked the door closed and went to sit by her. "M-my d-dad said t-that I could s-s-spend the n-night. I nodded and asked, "Miley… what's wrong?" Biting her lip, she shook her head, the tears continuously streaming down her face. She began sobbing and that was it. I took her into my lap and she lied her head down on my bare chest. If the circumstances weren't like they were, I would have been very… excited to have her sitting on my lap like this. After several more minutes of her constant crying, it slowly subsided and finally it all together stopped. She sniffed and said, "Oliver?" "Mmhm?" I said, laying my head down on hers, secretly smelling her hair. "I'm cold." "Okay. Did you bring stuff to sleep in?" I asked, and then thought of something else, "Did you _walk _here?" "Uh-huh," She said, in mid-sniff, "What can I sleep in? I can't sleep in this." For the first time that night, I checked her out to see what she was wearing. She had on a black and white striped tube dress, black leggings, black flats, white hoops and white bracelets. "Yeah… I don't think that would make a very good sleeping outfit." She giggled, even though what I said wasn't that funny. But I grinned anyway with the pride of making her laugh when she was so upset. I stood up and walked over to my dresser. "Ummm… you could wear a tee shirt…. But I don't think any of my pants will fit you." "Oh… its okay… I'll just sleep in the tee shirt." "Okay," I said, "You can get dressed, I'm going to run downstairs and pop some popcorn." "Okay," She said, giving a watery smile. I closed the door and walked down the steps. And then… "Lily?!"

_Miley's POV_

I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't. How could something… so new… so great, spiral into something so out of control and insane?

Oliver ran off. I felt hotness build up in my eyes as I quickly said goodbye to Alex. "OLIVER WAIT!" But he already left. I ran into the house. "Dad…" Dad was on the phone, laughing and smiling- more than I had since we found out mom was sick. "Okay! I'll see you at seven!" He hung up the phone and shot me the biggest smile. "What is it dad?" I asked, my voice cracking from the countless emotions that were pouring in from every pore in my body. "I just got off the phone with Delaine." "Delaine?" "Yeah. We're going out tonight at seven! I'm so excited, what should I wear.." "What?! You're going out with my _designer? What are you THINKING?" _Dad's glowing face dimmed. "I'm sorry bud… I thought… I thought…" "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!" I yelled, running to my room. I hated everyone. Jackson was standing there. "Whoa, Miley! Slow down! Phone call!" I angrily pushed past Jackson who hung up the phone and followed me. When we made it to my room, I slammed my door in his face and locked it. "Miley! Open up! Are you mad at dad? Don't be Miley! He's HAPPY! Don't you want dad to be happy?" "NO!" I said, throwing a shoe at the door. "Miley, calm down! If you would just. Let. Me. In!" He said, pounding on the door. "FINE!" I said loudly. I opened it up and Jackson walked in, closing the door behind him. "Look Miley," He said, his voice softening at the sight of me crying, "I know. It's hard on me too. We can pull through this together." "I just don't understand!" I said, still crying. "I know, I don't either. But it isn't like this is the first time that ad had dated. But… I haven't seen him this happy since before mom got so sick." I nodded my head in agreement, and he continued on, "Don't you want dad to be happy? Heck, I've been hooking him up on so many blind dates I swear if I set one more up he'll look at _me _as if _I'm _blind," I shot him a look, but he still continued, "Let's just let him try it. If he doesn't like it, he'll break up and we'll all be happy. If not… well, we'll just get to know Delaine better, won't we?" "Yeah," I said quietly. "Miles, it's okay to be said. I am too! But… just don't yell at dad. He has enough problems and worries as it is and I don't want him to think that we hate him." I nodded; knowing that for once what he was saying was making sense. I stood up, and he gave me a hug. "I love you, Miles. You're the best sister I could ask for." "I love you too, Jackson. Even though you do have the attention span of a two year old."

We were both happy and watching movies when dad got home. He had this huge, scary looking smile plastered across his face. "How was it, dad?" Jackson wanted to know. "Great!" Dad exclaimed, "She is _such _a _wonderful _lady. You will both really like her. Miley, will you help me come up with a menu? She's coming over this Saturday night for dinner." My bottom lip started to quiver. Oh no… not again. I burst into tears as I asked, "Daddy… I'm going over to Oliver's," And with that, I was out the door and running down the street. As soon as I stepped outside, the thunder that had been growing finally was answered and rain thundered down around me. I cried as I ran all the way to Oliver's. I looked at Lily's house. The lights were on, but I didn't process what it meant. I continued running. Finally I got to Oliver's. I knocked on the door, shivering and cold. No one came, so I rang the doorbell. Once again, no one came. Finally, I became too impatient and opened the door and closed it behind me. It was dark, except the light by the TV. I wandered around, and not seeing Oliver, I decided he was in his room. I ran up the stairs and knocked on his door. He answered, and everything took off from there.

"Miley. Miley! MILEY!" Oliver was saying to me. I broke out of my trance and looked up at Oliver. In his hands was a bowl of popcorn and lemonade and a Mountain Dew. Handing me the lemonade, he sat down. I was in the baggy tee shirt that hung baggy around my shoulders and waist. Then the door opened. A girl with long blonde hair in pigtails walked in the door. "Lily?" "Miley!!" I stood up to embrace my best friend. "What are you doing back so soon?" "Well, the rest of our trip got canceled because of Leslie." (_A.N. I don't think I ever gave a name to Lily's sister so it's going to be Leslie)_ "Oh, okay." I said. Lily and I hugged again. "Hey, Oliver told me you've been crying? What for?" "My dad is dating again. But like, serious dating not like 'Oh I like you I'm going to go on a date with you!' type of thing. This is the real deal. She is coming over this Saturday for DINNER." "Ohhh," Lily and Oliver said in unison. "Yeah." "Okay, I'm sorry to leave so soon but I promised mom I'd be home in ten minutes. Plus, I'm exhausted. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She walked out of the room as Oliver and I said goodbye. Oliver reached into the popcorn bowl and ate a handful. I looked at him disgustedly as he chomped loudly. He gave a toothy, popcorn-y smile. Yuck! "GROSS!" I said loudly. Oliver swallowed and took another handful of popcorn and threw it at me playfully. "Oh, so that's the way you play cowboy?" I said and showered popcorn onto his head. He stuffed popcorn down my (or his) shirt (and bra, but he didn't mean to do that) and it took off from there. We had a huge popcorn bowl, and by the time we had finished, the popcorn was gone and I hadn't even had one piece yet. I yawned and stretched as Oliver checked the time. "It's already 1:30." "We should go to bed… I'm really starting to get tired." "Okay…" Oliver said. Took the covers off his bed and shook all the popcorn off them. He crawled in lazily. I sat on the floor, unsure of what to do because normally when I stay the night with Lily we sleep on the bed and Oliver sleeps on the floor in a sleeping bag. Oliver patted the bed next to him, and unsurely I got in next to him. His sheets were soft and his blankets were warm. My still damp hair was cool against the warmness of the bed. I yawned. "G'night Oliver." "M'night Miles…" And with that, we fell asleep.


	8. My Blurry Furry Mom

Merry Christmas, everyone! Just to let yall know, I really like this chapter. I think you will too- it isn't filled with depressing stuff. Lol. Lots and lots of moliver (HURRAH)! Anyway, I hope you like it! Reviews and constructive criticism would be much appreciative! Oh yeah, and I'm thinking to start another fanfiction soon after this one all from Oliver's POV about his relationship with Miley. If I get enough reviews then I'll start that one when I'm finished with this. But I don't know if it will happen. I only had like 2 reviews on the last chap so I hope for more on this!!

Oliver's POV

"Awww… look at the two lovebirds!" I peeped open an eye. I saw my mom lookin all blurry and furry. I opened the other eye and saw mom with her hair sticking up and her mustache covered with a white, smelly cream. I gagged, but my throat being dry, I tried to sallow, causing me to sound like a dying hippopotamus. Miley groaned and rolled over facing me, her arm wrapping around my waist making me happy (in more ways than one). I bit my lip and looked at the clock. It read 3:30. "Mom," I whispered angirly, "What do you want?" "I'm just checking in on you." "Do you do that every night?" "Pretty much." "Oh god, mom." I replied. "Okay, go back to bed sweetheart. I'll be gone when you wake up, but I'll leave money so you can pick up some food or something. Oliver, you love her, don't you?" "WHAT?" I whispered loudly and annoyedly (A/N… I don't think that's a word but it is now :P). She smirked, gave me a kiss on my forehead (getting the cream in my eyebrow that I quickly and gingerly swiped off, thankfully it wasn't on there nearly long enough to activate at all). She walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her. I snuggled closer to Miley and gently kissed her forehead. She smiled in her sleep and snuggled even closer to me. The longer I lay there awake, the more I could feel myself falling in love with her. Finally, after kissing her head one more time, I fell to sleep.

Miley's POV

I woke up and it was still semi dark outside. I was shivering, despite being cuddled up to Oliver… I looked, and noticed how close we really were. My heart skipped a beat (okay, several beats) and I cuddled with him, wrapping one of my legs around his. He moaned deeply and loudly in his sleep and I giggled. His eyes fluttered open and I smiled at him. His eyes grew wide and he pulled apart. "What," I whispered, "You don't like being close to me or something?" "Yea-yeah... no not at all," He replied, "I just have to go to the bathroom." "Kay. I love you Oliver," "Wh-what?" He stuttered. I realized how weird it must have sounded so I quickly added, "Like a brother." "Oh yeah. I love you too." He didn't add like a sister as he got up, adjusted his boxers and walked into his bathroom. I yawned and stretched as I looked at the clock. "Oliver," I said to the bathroom door from the bed, "You do realize it's only 4:45?" "Yeah," He called from the bathroom. "Okay, well I'm going back to bed." I pulled down his shirt I was borrowing and rolled over onto my stomach.

Oliver's POV

I walked out of my bathroom and saw Miley asleep. She was lying smack dab in the middle of the bed with her arms and legs spread wide apart. Her head was facing the side where I was standing. Her face looked angelic, with her dark hair wavy and her perfectly shaped lips slightly parted. They were shiny despite the air being fairly dry. I gently pushed her arm over and she moved her legs on her own, rolling over onto her side facing me. I climbed in bed and immediately fell asleep.

"Oliver, I love you." Miley was wearing a white dress that was sparkly and short with thing strap things. Her hair was down and wavy and her grey blue eyes sparkled. "I love you too," I said to her. And I kissed her. It wasn't a forceful kiss, but it was powerful and I put every drop of love and passion that I had for her into it. We broke apart. "Oliver," She whispered. "Yeah?" "Oliver," She said a bit louder. Everything went black. Something shook me and I opened my eyes. Miley was lying next to me, gently shaking me awake. The best kiss ever was a dream. I hate those dreams when they are totally realistic and then you wake up, thinking it really happened but it didn't in reality. "I've been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes!" Miley said. "Sorry. I'm a heavy sleeper." "Yeah, I know. Remember that one time when it took me and Lily fifteen minutes to wake you up?" "Yeah, and that's only because I was having a really good dream about you," I thought. "What?!" "What?" Miley started cracking up, "Wait… I didn't say that out loud, did I?" "Noooooo. But your expression was HILARIOUS!" I sighed deeply and leaned back into the pillows. "C'mon Oliver," Miley said, jumping out of bed and running over to the door, "Let's get up!" I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. "Fine. I'm leaving." I heard the door close and someone walking away. "Mile y, wait!" I said, rushing out of bed while pulling on a shirt, "I'm coming!" "I knew it would work," She said to me, grinning. "Yeah, well…" I said, not sure what to say. "I'm hungry," Miley complained. Rolling my eyes, I said, "And what do you want me to do about that…?" "I don't know… get me something to eat?" "Fine." I said, pretending to be annoyed. "Uh fine. If you're gonna be that way… then I'm going to Lilly's!" "No- Miley." She stopped with a huge grin plastered across her face. "Yeah?" She asked completely innocently. Her eyes widened and her lips puckered up (but not in a 'oooh Oliver babbby kiss me now!' type of way, even though I really wish it was). "I'm being sarcastic. Stop being a termite." Don't ask. First thing that popped into mind. I bet it has something to do with the termites that have seemed to have taken custody of my mom's desk at work. "Speaking of Lilly," Miley said, "I think I'm going give her a ring." She picked up her phone and dialed Lilly's number. "Hey, Lilly? Yeah. No, I'm at OIiver's. I know. Yeah, still. We just woke up. Yeah. Hey so what are you doing? _WHY?_ Well you could watch something better than _Meerkat__ Manor._**(A/N: I actually like Meerkat Manor but I've been accused of being weird for watching it by a certain cousin)** I'm sorry. I forgot about your obsession with meerkats. I know! I apologize." I heard angry squealing in the background as Lilly fussed at Miley, "Yes. I'm sorry. Can you come over? Okay cool. Be here in 10? Okay, bye. OH wait, Lilly? I really need to talk to you about something. It's more important than Christmas Eve. And it's more crucial than Uncle Ural not eating the entire roast ham. Yeah. Bye." "What was that about?" I wanted to know has she hung up and tossed her phone on the couch. "Oh… nothing. Lilly's just being an over sensitive opossum." I had to laugh at this. "Her funny phrases are just the beginning of the list of how much I love Miley," I thought, "…. She's beautiful, kind, smart, talented, beautiful (wait- did I say that? Oh well), and not to mention hot. Sexy, actually. Heck, sorry but I'm a guy. She's a girl. A very attractive girl at that. Wow." "OLIVER YOU ARE YOU A DEAF PRAIRE DOG OR SOMETHING?" Miley said loudly, or rather screamed with pestered enthusiasm. "S-sorry. Did you say something?" "Yeah. You were staring at me for like seven light-years." "Er…" I said. I felt my face start to burn. "Anyway. What I said was do you want to order pizza?" "Oh! YEAH! I'm STARVING! I haven't eaten since last night!" "Oliver, you got up at four thirty and had a steak and mashed potatoes." "It was _half _a steak, thank you very much." "What _ever_Gosh, men and their food! Or should I say boys?" I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, a ferocious vibrating started with the song "If We Were a Movie". Miley rushed to her purse and pulled out her Hannah phone. "Hello?" She asked sweetly. "Oh, hi Alex!" She gushed. Rolling my eyes, I got out the phonebook to look up Pizza Hut. "Cheese or pepperoni?" "Hang on for a sec Alex. Um… where from?" She whispered. "Pizza Hut." "Ewww, I hate Pizza Hut!" My jaw literally dropped like my mouth was filled with lead. "How about… Papa John's?" "Fine." I said, "But you didn't answer my question. Cheese or pepperoni?" "Both," Miley said, "Sorry Alex! So what were you saying about that amazing party?" Party??

Lilly's POV

As I skateboarded into Oliver's house, I threw him the newspaper. Instead of catching it like a normal person, he just looked blatenly at it and it hit the top of his head. I started laughing like a hyena, getting a peeved look from Miley. "Hey Alex, I gotta go. My friend Lil- I mean… Lil Lola… just got here. I'll call you back later about the party. Bye! Yeah, you too!" My brow furrowed when she said the 'Yeah, you too' part. Was there more to that relationship than what meets my eye? By that point, Oliver was up and talking on the phone, shushing us. "Yes, that would be a large Cheese/Pepperoni, two boxes of garlic sticks and one toasted ravioli. Okay. Bye." He hung up the phone as Miley and I goggled at him. "What?" "Are we having a party I didn't know about?" I asked. "Or are we going to feed the homeless?" Miley added. "Nooo," Oliver said, "it's for us!" He finished like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What?" He asked, "Why are you looking at me like I'm a lame dog with an eye patch and a mustache growing out it's…" "OLIVER!" Miley and I said in unison. "What? I was going to say out of his bal.." "Oliver, that's QUITE enough," I said as Miley said, "Boy you are dumber than that old mare that Uncle Earl rode on. I swear that poor thing was dumber than Jackson after eating five bags of M&Ms and a tub of ice cream! Oh yeah, and after going on a good date!" Oliver's jaw dropped from all the commotion we were causing. "Damn, thank GOD that mom isn't here. I swear, is she was, she'd probably burst her Spanx." "Spanx?" Miley giggled. "Yeah, she said that she's getting rolls." **(A/N: Spanx is those body suit things that make you look skinny. Kinda like a nude corset minus… the…uh… you get the picture. I hope.)** I couldn't help myself. I started cracking up. "What's so funny?" Oliver wanted to know. I was crying at this point, my hat falling to the floor. "Lilly," Miley said to me, "I think you're forgetting a very important life function. Oxygen. Breathe in. Breathe out. In out. In out. Hee-hee-hoo. Hee-haa-hoo." Oliver looked at her as if she had a mustache growing out of her… never mind. And then… "Is that…?" "Oh. My. God. IT IS!"

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I was totally not expecting THAT. Anyway, who could the unexpected person be? Find out in chapter… erm… 9! Stay tuned! (Ummm… overly wow. It sounds like a TV show or something. OH wait. The Hannah Montana part already IS but I mean like this story plot. Lol. The characters and everything else cept the story line in this fanfiction belongs to Disney! Yay!!)**


	9. Arguments and a New Couple

Hey everyone! I hope yall liked last chapter- I know I did!! Hmmh… I wonder who the mystery person is? Lol, I know so why am I pondering this? Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter, also. My story is finally getting somewhere, so hopefully you guys will be more pleased with it. I'm a bit upset right now so sorry if this chapter isn't the best (my boyfriend is going to be on a cruise for three weeks) but ehhh, he'll be back on Sunday. It isn't great. Pehh. Just read it, I hope you likey this bikey… wow that was lame… you must think I'm the lamest person on Fanfiction… bleh. Anywho, enjoy!

Lilly's POV

"OH MY GOD IT'S ALEX BOLES! ISN'T HE A TOTAL MAN BABE?" I said excitedly as Alex walked up Oliver's front steps. "I'll get it!" Miley mussed as she fixed her hair. "I hope I don't have morning breath," She worried aloud. "I'll get it since I actually got ready this morning." Lilly skipped happily over and opened the door. "Oh my god, you're Alex Boles!" "And you are…?" Alex asked. "Oh, well I'm only Han…" Miley ran up and clasped a hand firmly across her mouth and said for me, "This is my friend Lilly. She gets confused sometimes and thinks she's other people. Oh yeah, and I'm Miley. Miley Stewart." Miley said, angrily grinning at me. "Oh okay." "Why don't you come in?" Miley asked. I looked around and saw Oliver, silently fuming while pretending to flip through a Sports Illustrated magazine while he was actually staring down Miley. I grinned inwardly as Alex stepped in. "Nice place," He commented, "Is it yours?" He asked me. I giggled and said, "No, it's Oliver's. He's right over there. You see him? He's the guy reading the Sports Illustrated magazine. He's so weird." Alex nodded and turned to Miley. "You look a lot like Hannah Montana. Did anyone ever tell you that?" "No! Nobody's ever said that before, but it is such a compliment! Do you like Hannah Montana?" "Yeah, she's pretty dang hot." Miley blushed and turned her head slightly downward. "Anyway," Alex continued, "I'm here because I'm doing a poll here. You see, I have to move here for a month in order to get to know how people in public schools behave since I have been homeschooled my entire life. Besides being a major singer, I am also in the acting career. I'm doing a movie about a kid who is in high school and is in love with this girl… blah, blah, blah. I really don't know when I'll have time to do this because I'm going on a European tour with Hannah Montana soon." Miley's jaw dropped, Oliver dropped his magazine, and I dropped to the floor. Just kidding. I stood there like I had seen a ghost, but a very hot one. "Anyway," He said, "I want to ask teenagers around here to figure out which public school to go to. My manager said there are only two good high schools here. I don't remember its name."

Well, in the end, we convinced him to come to our school. Miley is totally excited, but Oliver looks like he swallowed a frog. Wearing his mothers face mask!

"Oliver, there's something wrong. What's the matter?"

Oliver's POV

"What's the matter?" Lilly asked me. What would I say? "Oh, nothing, besides the fact I'm totally heads over heels for my best friend but she is drooling over that Alex Boles person who is a total backstabbing, girl-playing, heartless damn fool?" No. I thought not. **(A/N: The part where Oliver is mussing about Alex Boles being a backstabbing, girl-****playing, heartless damn fool is actually from a song I wrote. I may include it later on in the story)** "Nothing." I said in reply. "Come on, Oliver, I know you better than that!" Lilly whined. God was I hearing that a lot lately. "You're in love with Miley, aren't you?" Lilly asked. "Wha-what? Now why would you think something crazy like that? I do not love her! I mean I do, like a friend… sister.… I mean who told you? I mean… damnit!" Lilly grinned triumphantly. "Where's Miley, anyway?" "She went to your bathroom. I think she's taking a shower." Lilly paused to listen for Miley's singing. "Yup, she's definitely in the shower. She's singing If We Were a Movie." "You can't breathe a word or else… I'll… beat you up with a spatula." For a few seconds, Lilly's face remained serious, but then… "AHAHAHAHAHA AHOOHOOHOOHOO HAAAAAAAAAA!" Yeah, she basically started cracking up. "It isn't funny, Lilly!" I yelled over her laughing. Dang that girl could sound like a hyena when she wanted. "Okay, I'm good," She said, slapping her leg still laughing a bit. Okay, quite a bit, but that's beside the point. "Lilly, what should I do? I think… I really love her." "Awww…. Little Olliekins is in love with dear little Mil…" "Oh my god, our little Olliekins? In love? Oh, how sweet? With who?" Oh, Miley if only you knew. "Yo..." "No one!" I said loudly. "Why can't you tell me?" Miley asked, sounding slightly hurt. Because, it's you, damnit! That's what I wanted to yell but instead… "SHUT UP, MILEY!" I saw her chin quiver and then… Miley burst into tears and ran into my room, slammed the door and loudly locked it. Lilly turned to me and whispered yelled, "Oliver, you said you loved her! How dare you hurt her like that!?" I felt my eyes heat up and tears threatened to spill. "Oh my god, Oliver… are you about to..?" Lilly asked, her voice suddenly lost its cruelness. I harshly sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands and let the tears fall. I felt Lilly sit down behind me and she asked, "Oliver… are you crying?" I lifted my face up a half an inch, just enough for her to see my eyes. "Oh my god, Ollie…" She whispered and gave me a hug from the side. "You really do love her, don't you?" "Yeah." He said, his voice finally in control. He wiped his eyes, went to the bathroom and ran the sink water. I heard him splash his face. He reentered the room and said, "I need to go talk to Miley. Lilly, the money's on the counter. Pay the pizza dude." I walked up the stairs, preparing myself for the worst.

Miley's POV

I couldn't believe Oliver yelled at me like that. I crashed onto his bed and sobbed. It hurt so badly… I don't understand. All I had asked was who he liked… and he lost it. If he could tell Lilly… then why couldn't he tell me? Unless…. Oh my god. Oliver. Loves. Me. No. It was impossible. He would have said something before now. But it would explain why he stares at me… and why he helps me when I need help. "Miles, open up." I heard Oliver talking softly at the door. He didn't sound at all mad… he sounded… sad. I got up and opened the door. "What?" "I came to apologize. I just can't stay mad at you… I love you. You're like my sister… and I can't stand to see you cry." I looked at him. So long to the aspect of him loving me… and… did I feel… sad? "C'mere," Oliver said. He pulled me into his arms. I breathed in… and coughed. He smelled like Axe, but not too strongly. After what seemed to be ages… "PIZZA'S HERE!" Lilly called "FOOD!" Oliver exclaimed and ran out the door. I to a glance in his mirror and saw a skinny, brown haired girl who couldn't figure out her feelings. "Hurry before Oliver eats everything! He's already had one piece!" I smiled and ran downstairs to claim what's rightfully mine, besides Oliver. Wait… what?

Lilly's POV

"Yummm…" Oliver sniffed the pizza and then took a whopper bite. Miley rolled her eyes and said, "Oliver. I swear, if you eat anymore, you'll swell up like a balloon a look like a squirrel after eating to many acorns!" Oliver took another bite and smirked. Miley and I had already finished minutes ago but Oliver hadn't had enough. He already had five pieces of pizza, two breadsticks, and a piece of garlic bread. "Fished," He said triumphantly, throwing his napkin on his plate, "That was some great pizz-barroooo." He burped majestically. "Ew, Oliver- gross!" Miley through a flip flop at him that she was about to wash (I know, Miley's lame. Who actually washes their flip-flops?). "OW!" It bounced off Oliver's head and fell to the floor making a 'thud'. "OW!" I said, without thinking. Miley looked at me as if I were vermin, "WHAT?" I said. "You said ow when my flip flop fell on the floor." "Oh, yeah! I always do that!" "I know." "Lilly, look," Miley said to me, "I really need to talk to you." "Bouh whah?" I said, shoving the rest of Oliver's crust in my mouth. "Something, now come on!" She said, tugging on my arm. "Ow, tha really hurh!" "Lilly- chew, swallow. Then talk!" Rolling my eyes, I finished chewing and then swallowed. "Gruppp." I burped. "EW!" Miley said again. From the other room, Oliver said, "NICEEE Lilly!" I grinned. "Lilly. Okay, seriously, this is serious." "Okay" I said while nodding. "Why is Oliver being so… touchy?" "Because… he didn't sleep well last night." "I slept with him Lilly. He was like a baby." My jaw dropped. Literally, it's a wonder it didn't fall on the floor. "You-you-you…" "LILLY, YOU LITTLE…" "What?" Oliver said while I looked at her in disbelief. "No I _didn't _sleep with him." "You slept with someone? Oh my god, Miley!" Oliver said. "NO!" Miley said exasperatedly. "Phew…" Oliver and I said together. "Do you guys really think I would do that?" Miley asked. "Nooo." Oliver and I said. "Good. Now, Oliver, I was talking to Lilly. You," Miley shoves Oliver towards the door, "Go," She shoves him through the doorway, "In," He grabs the side of the doorway and hangs on for dear life, "Here!" Miley finished and tickled Oliver. He fell on the floor giggling like a three year old girl. Oliver got up and said, "Seriously, guys, why can't you tell me?" "Because!" Miley and I said together. "Fine. I'm just the unwanted best friend..." He mumbled as he walked off to make himself a sandwich. "Look. Lilly, I don't know what to do." Miley whispered. "About what?" I said aloud. "Shhh… I am confused about a couple people." "Who?" "Oliver…" I couldn't help it. "OLIVER?!" "LILLY, SHHH!" "And Alex." She said. "Alex? And Oliver?" "Yeah." "Wow." "I know!" "Oliver? Really?" "Yeah," Miley bit her lip, "Why? Does he not like me or something?" "No… he likes…" "Lilly, let me see you for a sec." Oliver entered the room and drug me by the arm. "Huh?" "You almost told Miley! How could you?!" He said angrily. "Oliver, I didn't mean to!" "What did she say to you?" Oliver demanded. Wow, I don't remember the last time he was this angry at me. "She's confused about you." I said truthfully. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, his face softer and his voice cracking. "She thinks she lik.." But I never got to finish my statement because Miley ran in grinning ear to ear. "You'll never believe what happened!" "What?" Oliver and I asked excitedly. "I'm going on a date with Alex! As me! We're going to Jake's party!"

Oliver's POV

Uh-oh. No, major uh-oh. "Miley, you can't go with him!" "Why not?!" "Because… it isn't a date party. I help Jake set it up. It's just for good fun." "Well, I can go with a date if I want," She said stubbornly. "You should go as Miley instead." "And say what? Tell him I'm Hannah freaking Montana?" "No!" "Then what?" Lilly asked. "I don't know… Okay, you know what? Go with him. Have fun." I said, smiling, even though I had a strong urge to throw my mom's favorite green and blue vase. It was ugly enough. "Really?" Miley grinned. "Yeah… it isn't my decision." Even though I wished it was. "Wait… the party is tonight! I have to be there at 9:00… that's when Alex is picking me up! I have to get ready!" She rushed around gathering all her stuff. "Um, I'm really sorry guys, but I made plans at the skate park today. I'll be done around… what time is it? Okay, 1:30? Yeah, I made plans for 1:45… Gotta go! Peace out!" Lilly said, grabbing her skateboard and running out of the house. "Oliver?" "Yeah?" I asked. "Help me find an outfit?" "Okay." I agreed. Heck, I'd do anything to see her in a bunch of clothes...

Soon, we were in her room. She was in her Hannah closet trying to pick out the perfect outfit. "Hey how does this look?" She asked. She walked out of the closet. She was wearing a blue silver dress that perfectly matched the shade of her eyes. "Hot." She gave me a funny look. It took me a few seconds to realize she was giving me that look because of what I said. "I mean…it looks hot. Temperature wise." "Oh," She said, her face seeming to fall, "Not really… it's quite breathable." "I'm going to try something else on. I think this is too dressy." "Okay." I said, wishing she would change in front of me. I'm a teenage guy. I'm sorry, but I'd love to see her undress in front of me… it would make at least one of my fantasies come true. After around nine or ten other outfits, she came out. She had on dark washed skinny jeans, a silvery blue halter top, silver peep toe heels, and silver hoops. She sure must like silver and blue! "How does this look?" She asked, holding up her halter top. I guess it wasn't tied in the back because… "AHHH!" Her halter top fell down around her waist, revealing a silver strapless pushup bra and a very toned stomach. I felt the front of my pants tighten (so much that it felt like I was wearing jeans from the fifth grade) as she desperately tried tugging her shirt back up, although I wished she would take it all the rest of the way off… and the same with the rest of her clothes. All teenage guys are perverts in their own ways… just to let you know. She got her shirt up after a few more seconds and looked at me. Her face shone a deep shade of violet. "Um… sorry about that… I hoped you looked away." "Yeah, I did." I lied. "Okay, good." She sighed. "Hey, will you help me tie this?" She asked, turning around. "Sure." I tied the two straps together, forming a bow. I didn't even think that I might need to double knot it. She flipped her dark brown hair and ran through the waves with her fingers. "Does my hair look okay?" She asked. "Yeah… but I really wish Lilly was here to help you out, you know, instead of me. Isn't that what best friends are for?" "Yeah… well, best girl friends, anyway." She smiled her pristine, white smile. I walked over to sit on her bed. "Oliver, I'm gonna go put on my makeup. I'll be back in here in like fifteen minutes." So I waited. And I waited. And I waited some more. By the time I was about finished waiting, she finally came in. She walked over by her bed, and came up really close to me. She reached her arm out (near my shoulder) and for a split second I thought she was about to lay on top of me. No such luck, of course. She was just reaching to get her white and sliver purse. "Ready?" "Yeah." I replied. I looked down at my own jeans and blue and black tee shirt. I ran my hand through my hair. "Oliver, you do realize that you look completely ridiculous, right?" "No." I said, "Wait… do you think I look ridiculous?" "No, you look really hot." "What?" I asked. Her face flushed pink and she said, "I'm kidding!" "Oh." I swore, by the tone of her voice, she wasn't joking. But oh well. "Miley!" I heard Jackson call up. "Yeah?" She said. "Lilly's here." "Okay, were on our way down!"

When we reached downstairs, I saw Lilly and Jackson sitting on the couch. Lilly was wearing a green tank top, a pair of ripped jeans, and navy blue zip up hooded jacket (unzipped), and a pair of lime green flip flops. "Oh, wow, Miley… I feel underdressed now!" "No, I was just dressing up for fun. You know how I am." Lilly grinned. "Ready?" I asked. "Yup!" She said. She grabbed Jackson's hand and ran out the door. What the… "WHAT THE… LILLY! JACKSON!" Miley said loudly, and ran out the door with me closely following. The sight we saw was a weird one. Jackson's lips attached to Lilly's.


	10. Brown Haired Boy I'm in Love with Say ?

Hey! Thanks for the reviews last chapter- I really appreciated them! I came up with the idea for this chapter when I was flipping through my new iPod Nano… and it came to the amazing Jonas Brothers song 'Just Friends'. I hope yall enjoy!

Miley's POV

I ran outside to catch up with Lilly and Jackson… and they were kissing. And not just kissing, but they had worked their way up to French by the looks of it. I couldn't help but to gag. I always wondered if they'd get together, but I was never sure. "Guyss…. This isn't free for all kissing time." They broke apart. "What?" Jackson said. "That' doesn't make sense Miley." Lilly laughed. Oliver looked at them back and forth. "So are you guys an item?" Lilly laughed and looked at Jackson. He put his arm around her and kissed her head. Lilly blushed an amazing shade of pink. It kind of resembled a Hannah shirt that's hot pink. "Yeah." Jackson said, looking down at his feet. "REALLY?" Lilly squealed. "Yup." "Awww…" Oliver and I said. "You guys would be cute…" Jackson said, looking at me and Oliver. "WHAT?!" I said, while Oliver said, "Really?" I looked at Oliver. He looked at me. "What?" He asked innocently. I rolled my eyes and then said pointedly to Jackson and Lilly, "Guys, we will _never _get together. No matter how hard you try, it won't happen." Jackson shuffled his feet and Lilly looked down at her lime green and navy blue Vera Bradley. Oliver just stood there looking at me. "You all know how I feel about Alex." "Yeah." Lilly and Jackson said in unison. The mood had changed from happy and sappy to dazed and confused. Oliver finally snapped out of it and said, "You guys ready to party?" "YEAH PARTAYYYY!" Lilly yelled out, grabbing Jackson's hand for the second time that night but this time chanting, "Party, party, we're going to a party, party it's time to party, party." They were ahead of Oliver and I and it was awkward and silent. "You really like him, don't you?" Oliver asked quietly. "Yeah. I don't know… there's a quality about him that just seems so…. sweet. Oliver looked down and watched his feet move through the sand. We had reached the beach and we were on our way to Rico's, where the party was to be held. All of the sudden, there was a loud blast of music and lights everywhere. We saw Jake surrounded by his girl posy and Alex… dancing the night away with a pretty blonde. I didn't think about this much as I walked up to him somewhat seductively. I tapped on his shoulder. "Hey." I said. He turned around, looking somewhat surprised. "Oh, Miley! You're here! I've been waiting for ages!" "Oh, sorry about that. We had a dilemma back the house." "Oh. Your house, right?" "Yeah." He looked at me, and said, "You look great." "Awww, really?" I said, twirling a long wave around my finger. "Yeah. Want to dance?" "Sure!" I excitedly agreed. He took my hand and we started to dance. Suddenly there was a strong gush of wind and my hair was blown back and from the dancing, my bow that held my halter top up slowly came undone. Until, VIOLA- it came down, for the second time that night around my waist. Fortunately, Lilly happened to look up the second it happened and rushed over to me. I felt Alex staring at me and it made me feel uncomfortable. Lilly rushed over and said to him apologetically, "Sorry, but we've had a wardrobe malfunction." And rushed me off to the restrooms.

Oliver's POV

My heart was broken that night. Obviously, Miley didn't see me the way I saw her, so that night I decided to try to let go of my love for her since the first day I met her.

Flashback

"Oliver, come on, you'll be late for school!" My mom said in her disgusting sounding man voice. "Coming mom!" The twelve year old me rushed down the steps and followed my mom and hopped in the backseat. "Sorry mom. I didn't know what to wear." She looked back and studied my purple vest-shirt thing with a green and white striped polo underneath. I wore a pair of jeans and a matched it off with a pair of green and white shoes. "Boy, you're twelve. Don't you have other things to worry about than clothes?" "I have to make an impression on the first day of school, mom." "What kind of impression are you going to make? A gay child?" "Oh, thanks a lot mom. You were the one who bought me this lame outfit." "No, actually your grandma Shirley did." My jaw dropped. "Grandma Shirley… mom… why didn't you tell me before?" I whined. "Cause I knew you wouldn't touch those clothes. Heck, I'm not spending my valuable money on your clothes. You'd pick out the entire Gap store." The car made a halt and I got out of the car, grabbing my dark grey backpack. "Bye, mom." I said, happy to get out of the car. "Bye hunny, have a good day at school, now." She said, and with that, I slammed shut the car door and she drove off without another glance. Gee, my mom was so caring. I walked up Sea View Junior High steps and was greeting with a warm smile from my best friend, Lilly. Lilly had always been the same. She had long, blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She loved to skateboard. She probably got her first skateboard when she could roll over. She was wearing a white tee shirt that read 'Born to be a Skater', an emerald green zip up jacket (unzipped) and a pair of light washed jeans that were ripped in the knees. She had white tennis shoes that were tied lazily. The shoelaces were lime green with little white polka dots. To top off her look, her hair was tied in pigtails and she had a lime green hat. She grinned. "Ready for seventh grade, Oken?" "Yup! One more year and we're OUTTA HERE!" I said. As we made our way into the school, we came upon a girl with curly dark brown hair. She was wearing a white skirt with orange and pink flowers on it, a hot pink tee shirt with an orange tank top underneath, paired with a pair of tan sandals. She was looking around the hall confused. She turned around and walked up to us. She smiled a warm, bright one. "Hi," She greeted, "My name's Miley. I'm new here." I stared at her like the fool I was/am whatever. "I'm Lilly." Lilly said, although I wasn't paying much attention to her. About 95 of my male attention span was on Miley, and that is very surprising for a guy like Smokin Oken. "And this is Oliver. He's my best friend." Miley smiled and said, "Wow boy, you look dazed. Did ya see my Aunt Burnie or something? Now that lady's one to stare at. She eats half her weight- and she weighs 350 pounds!" She said. Obviously she was from the country. Lilly laughed and then asked, "Where are you from?" "Oh. I'm from good 'ol Tennessee!" "Oh, okay. Why did you move here to Malibu, then?" "Oh, my daddy got a job." Suddenly, a tall boy with brownish blonde hair walked up to us, "Hey Miles, you left this in the car. Dad told me to come bring it to you." The boy handed Miley a small black velvet box. My brows furrowed as she said, "Thanks Jackson. Go or you'll be late for school!" "I don't have to be there till 9. That's the brightside to being two years older than you!" Miley rolled her eyes. "Who are these peoples?" He said looking at Lilly and me. "Oh, that's Lilly and this is Oliver." "Nice to meet ya. Maybe I'll see yall around." And with that, he walked out of the school. "Who's that?" Lilly asked. "Oh, him, that's Jackson. My annoying and insanely weird older brother." Lilly laughed as I goggled at her some more like a lunatic. "What's wrong?" Miley asked, noticing my staring. She brought a hand up to her face and asked, "Is there something on my face?" She turned to Lilly who was looking at me. "No," She answered for him, "But I need to talk to this young man. Here, this is Becca. Becca, Miley, Miley, Becca." Lilly introduced. Miley started talking to Becca. "Are you CRAZY?" Lilly whispered harshly. "What?" "We've only been in school for less than five minutes and you're already in love!" "What are you talking about?" I asked lamely. "You like Miley!" "I so do _not._" "And you're in denial. Tisk, tisk," She tiskted me, "I don't blame you though. Miley's really pretty." "No she isn't! She's a hillbilly who probably eats opossum!" I said in defense. "Oliver…" "Who eats opossum?" Amber and Ashley came up to us. "Miley." Oliver said simply. "No she does not!" Lilly defended her new friend. "Who's Miley? Why don't we know her?" "Because. She just moved here from Tennessee. She's over there talking to Becca Wellers." Amber and Ashley walked over to where Miley was talking to Becca. "Oliver! What did you do that for?" Lilly demanded. "What? I was just kidding!" "But Amber and Ashley don't know that, do they?" "No." I hung my head. "Now march over there and apologize." Lilly instructed. "Sheesh," I said, heading over to where Miley was standing, "You act more and more like my mom every second." "GO!" Lilly said and pushed me over. Miley looked at me with confusion. "You told them that I eat opossum?" "Yeah…" "Oh. That's real nice." She said, her eyes glossing over. "I was kidding, though!" I said quickly. "Okay… where's Lilly?" "Did somebody ding?" Lilly asked as she slid in between Amber and Ashley. "Oh my god, Limbo, I didn't know you were friends with ickle Millie!" "Millie, Lilly." Amber and Ashley said together and then, "Oooh, pstttt!" They said in unison, putting their pointer fingers together. "It's Miley!" Miley, Lilly and I said together. We looked at each other and laughed. And from that moment on I knew I loved Miley Stewart.

"Oliver!" Jake said, shaking my shoulders. "Huh?" "I've been standing here trying to get your attention for… I don't know… five minutes?" "Oh. Sorry. I was zoned out." "Obviously," Jake agreed, "Look. Before you got here, Alex was dancing out with this blonde girl named Heather. Before they started dancing, they had been making out." "WHAT?" I said loudly. "Shhh. We have to somehow get Miley to catch them kissing." "Okay, the triple O's in!" I said. Jake looked at me like I was weird. But I am, so I guess that's how most people look at me. "But," I continued, "I'm over Miley." "WHAT?" Jake said surprised. "I'm over her. She's still my best friend… but she doesn't feel the same way about me." "C'mon, man. Why would you think that?" "Because. She said so. She said she likes Alex a lot." **(A/N: a situation kind of like this happened to me once. I really liked this guy named Alex and we went out but then he cheated. It kind of sucked.) **"Oh." Jake said, rubbing his temples. "Yeah… she kind of broke my heart tonight." "Join the club." Jake said to me. "Miley sure is a heartbreaker, isn't she?" "Yup." Jake agreed. Miley walked up to us. "Hey Jake! Oliver!" "Hey Miley." Jake and I said together. Miley's hair was rippling gently in the wind. It was impossible for me not to love her. I loved her for so long… I couldn't let go now. "Heyyy Oliver!" It was Lynn. "Hey Lynn!" "I haven't heard from you for awhile!" "Oh, sorry. I've been super busy." "I love you Ollie." She said, getting closer to me. Miley and Jake goggled at her. She then did something nobody expected. Okay, that isn't totally truthful but it was kind of surprising. Her lips crashed on mine. Since I wasn't thinking, I kissed back. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and then her hands went through my hair. I then realized what was going on, and I wasn't kissing Miley and I pulled away. Lynn smiled, not realizing I had pulled away because I didn't like it, not for oxygen. If I was kissing Miley, that kiss would have been in the Book of World Records for longest lasting kiss. Miley's eyes had become glossy. She walked over to where Alex was… and he was kissing Heather.

Miley's POV

After I saw Oliver kiss Lynn, I felt my heart crumble, but I couldn't understand why. It's not like I LOVE Oliver. Cause I don't… love… Oliver. And then I remembered a few days ago… I do love him. More than anything in the world. But I still liked Alex a lot. I walked over to where I saw him last… and his arms were around the blonde's waist, kissing her passionately. "Alex?!" Alex pulled apart from the kiss, the girl glared over at me. What?" He asked rudely. "OH NEVER MIND!" I said, and with tears streaming down my cheeks, I ran off to find Lilly and Jackson.

Instead of running into Lilly and Jackson like I had planned, instead I had run into Oliver. "Miley! What's wrong? What happened?" "Alex… kissed… that girl." I said in between sobs. Oliver looked over towards Alex with pure hatred. "That little…" Oliver started. "Oliver, don't!" I said. "Sorry." He said. "It's okay… where's Lynn?" "Oh, she left." "Why?" I asked. "Because she didn't want to be here anymore." "Why not?" I questioned him again. Wow, this conversation was turning into a 20 questions game. But not exactly. "Because. I broke up with her." "Brown haired boy that I'm in love with say what?" "What?" Uh oh.

Uh-oh. One of those lame cliff hangers again! Sorry guys, but I had to unload/reload dishwasher. I'm sure some of you know how that is :P.


	11. You look flexy!

Hey guys! This chapter came from complete boredom. It's kind of sad but eh. I don't know. I may discontinue this story and come up with another one from Oliver's POV since I think it would be easier than keep switching points of views and this plot is becoming complicated to work with. Please tell me what you guys think and tell me if I should start a different story. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter- it's the beginning of the tour! Hurrah!

Lilly's POV

I ran over to where I saw my two best friends. "Guys you'll never believe what happened." "What did you say?" Oliver said. Miley nervously bit her lip. "Hey Oliver… um… I need to talk to Lilly for like, a millisecond. Hang on." Miley tugged my arm and started walking on the beach. "What happened?" I found myself asking. "Oh nothing… besides the fact I told Oliver I love him." "WHAT?!" I screeched. "Yeah… Lilly, I just know what's gonna happen! He's going to be like… Miley, look. I only like you like a friend. Blah, blah, blah!" "MILEY, DON'T YOU GET IT?! HE'S. IN LOVE. WITH YOU!" Oliver walked up to us. "What did you say, Lilly?" "Um… we're talking about…Jake." "Miley already knows that Jake loves her." Miley only nodded, not looking at Oliver. I kicked off my flip flops and buried my feet in the sand. Oliver stood with his arms folded. "Miley, whatever she said, don't believe her. If she said that I love you, I did. But not anymore." My head shot up and I looked at him with disbelief. "I'm too late then." Miley said. "Yeah. You're too late." Oliver agreed. Miley's eyes filled up with tears and they streamed down her face for the second time that night. Or was it the third? I shot a look at Oliver. I saw the way he looked at her. He was still heads over heels for her. Then why was he rejecting her? "Oliver, I need to talk to you for a sec." "Kay." Oliver said. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" "Cause…" "Well, it's fairly obvious you're being an- an…" "Yes?" Oliver said. "ASS HOLE. Okay? That's what you're acting like! MILEY LOVES YOU!!! DOESN'T THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?!" "Yes…" Oliver said quietly. "Then why?" I said loudly, "Why are you doing this… to her? And me!" "You?" "Yes. You're hurting Miley. So you're hurting me too." "I have to go talk to her!" "Finally you're making sense, lover boy." "Hey!" "Well…!"

Oliver's POV

I ran over to where Miley was standing. "Get away from me." She said. "Miley, look. I was being a jerk. I'm sorry!" "No," Miley corrected, "You were an ass hole." "I'm sorry Miley. I-I love you!" "No you don't! You never had feelings for me other than sisterly. You loved me… like a sister. And I actually loved you… a lot more than what I would love Jake." "Miley! I do love you!" I said. I felt my face getting hot. "Just leave me alone." Miley said. "Please, Miley! I really do love you!" "Well I don't love you anymore. I don't even know… UGH just get away!" "No- Miley! Please!" I pleaded. She only sat down in the sand in response. I sat next to her. I looked into her eyes. She was crying… and it was my fault. I was such a bad friend. "Miley…" She looked up, her eyes red. And I did it. What I had been waiting since I was twelve to do. I kissed her. Gently and tenderly. It lasted for about ten seconds and then… "Get off me!" "Miley," I said, "Please…" "No. I'm sorry Oliver. We are just friends… and that's all we're ever going to be." "Miley… no." "Oliver… yes." "Grr…" I said jokingly. "C'mere you!" Miley said and started tickling my sides. "Ahhahahaha AHOOHAA! MILEY GET OFF ME!" She was laughing almost as I was, which is very surprising when she was just crying to seconds ago. We stopped... and I noticed the position we were in. She was laying on top of me, her hands at my sides still from when she was kissing me, my arms around her waist when I was trying to heave her off. Her off of me is the last thing I wanted now. Her face came close to mine and then… "MILEY!" Lilly was standing there laughing. Boy, does she sure know how to ruin a moment. Miley quickly got off of me leaving me laying on the ground, feeling very… aroused. By my best friend. The girl I love… is there a weird ring to it? Or is it… great? "Guys, the party's over… and guess what tonight is?" "MOVIE NIGHT!" We all said together. We ran to my house, where it was my turn to be the host.

We walked into my house and found it empty. Mom was staying the night over at her boyfriends… leaving us alone!!! In the house!!! Alone!!! "WHAOO! This'll be like… so," Ring, ring! Lilly's phone went off loudly and obnoxiously, "Hang on guys." "Hello? Hey mom. What?! Whyyyy? Its movie night at Oliver's though! Fine I'll be right home." She turned to us and said, "Sorry guys, but I have to help mom clean house. I'll be back as soon as we're finished though. Go ahead and start a movie, I don't care." And with that she took off.

Miley's POV

"So, what movie is it, Oken?" "Let's see… tonight we have… your choice… that would be… The Notebook… Lilly's choice… Mean Girls…and my choice… White Chicks. "Let's watch… The Notebook!" I said triumphantly, holding up her DVD. "Fine," Oliver said, "But you do know I absolutely HATE this movie, right?" "Duh!" I said, laughing. "Oh that's REALLY nice, Miley! You know what you deserve…?" "Nooo…" "This!" He said. "Huh…?" And then he started tickling me. "Oliver, stop!" "This is payback, Miles!" "NOooo! HAHAHAHA! STOP!!! HAHAHAHA!" I laughed. Suddenly, he stopped and pulled me close to him. And that's when it happened. He kissed me. Not just kiss. He kissed me gently and softly but also lovingly. And guess what? I kissed back. Oliver finally pulled away. My eyes were still closed. I opened them and saw him staring at me. He stood up, so I followed suit. "Miley…" "Yes?" I replied. "I really do love you." "Really?" "Yeah, really. So much more than eating." "Really?" I said again, knowing how much eating meant to him. Sheesh. He's such a guy. "Yeah…" And then he kissed me again. We found ourselves fall on the couch but we didn't break apart. The kiss got more passionate… and after several minutes, he begged for more. I opened my mouth ever so slightly and his tongue slipped inside my mouth. Then I pulled away. "Oliver, wait." "What?" "Don't you think we're rushing a bit?" "Yeah… you're right. Sorry." "It's okay!" "Hey Miley?" "Mmhm?" "Wouldyoubemygirlfriend?" "Slow down, boy! That means speak one word clearly. Like. This." "Okay. Miley Rae Stewart… would you be my girlfriend?" She grinned. "Oliver… I!" "Miley?" Oliver said again. "Yes, Oliver?" I looked away from the movie… and Oliver kissed me. When I tried to pull away… "I leave for thirty minutes and I come back with you two making out!" Lilly had broken and entered Oliver's house (okay not technically but she DID pick the lock… and broke a yellow little glass canary on her way in… which she discarded not so gracefully into the flower pot next to the coat rack.). "We're not making out!" Oliver and I said together… "It sure looked like it to me… but whatever!" Lilly said bubbly as she sat down in between Oliver and me, thankfully. "Guess what?" Lilly asked excitedly as she munched on a handful of M&Ms that she pulled out of her hoodie pocket. "What?" Oliver asked to his hands. "Miley's dad called my house… he thought you were there, Miley," Lilly added as I gave her a confuddled, bewuddled look, "AND WE'RE LEAVING IN THREE DAYS TIME TO GO ON THE TOURRRRRR! WOO-HOO!" I jumped up and started doing the happy dance with her. Oliver remained seated, and oddly silent. "Oliver, why aren't you happy dancing?" Lilly demanded. "Yeah! We're leaving for the tour you donut!" "Oh… cool." Oliver said enthusiastically. "What's wrong, Smokin Oken?" Lilly said, throwing in his nickname, which is incredibly lame, I may add. "Nothing," He said standing up, "I'm just gonna go call Lynn." "Why?" Lilly and I asked in unison. "Because. I'm gonna ask her out again." "WHAT?!" Lilly and I said together. "Oliver, why?" I said. "Because." He walked out of the room, grabbing the cordless phone off the glass coffee table as he went.

Lilly's POV

"He's… gonna… call… LYNN?!" Miley only shook her head in shock. "Well, then." She said. "What?" "He just asked me out… when you walked in. I didn't get to answer. And…" She blubbered and wept while I huffed and puffed. "I'll be right back Miley." "Kay." Miley replied. I walked out of the room where I saw Oliver sitting on the steps going down to the kitchen with his hands in his hands. "Did you get turned down, lil' Olliekins?" "Would you PLEASE stop calling me that?" He asked testily. "Woohoo. Sorry boy. Just asking…" I said. "Yes." "So, Lynn said no?" "No, she said yes…" "Then what do you mean?" "Miles…" He said. A tear slid down his cheek. "Smokin Oken doesn't get down about that kind of stuff! Get up! You're fine! Come on!" I pulled Oliver's hand. He looked at me and said… "Lilly? You won't…. tell Miley anything, will you? Don't tell her I love her." "Too late, boy." I said. "No. Not really… I don't wanna break my rules but… I have to." And with that he rubbed his eyes and then chipperly sulked into the room. Yeah, weird, right? Chipperly sulking? Hmmh. Well, that was what he was doing. But anyway. I stood in the doorway as he walked up to Miley who had recovered and was happily munching on popcorn and watching her movie. "Miley?" "Yes?" She asked somewhat hopefully, looking up at him. "Forget everything that I said today. Pretend that none of that happened. You're my friend, and I love you. But only as a sister. And that's how it always has been and it always will be." "Okay." Miley said… happily? Miley got up and hugged Oliver. "Are we okay?" She asked. "Yeah. We're okay."

Oliver's POV

"Miley, Lilly, COME ON! We're leaving!" I yelled up the stairs at Miley's house. Lilly and Miley struggled down the steps with one suitcase, two duffle bags, carry-ons, and purses. Each. That makes two suitcases, four duffle bags, two carry-ons, and two purses (even though they probably each have about seven more packed somewhere in their luggage). Miley was wearing a short sleeved, yellow turtleneck type thing sweater, dark washed skinny jeans and brown ankle boots. Lilly was wearing a pale blue tee-shirt that said "Love Pink, Victoria's Secret", a pair of jeans, and a pair of blue flip-flops. Jackson stood next to me, our two suitcases (one for both of us) sitting next to us. "So… How do we look?" Miley said, her and Lilly turning around. "Not half bad," Jackson said, "But Miley," He added, "You look…" "Oh whatever Jackson." She laughed as she struggled with her bags. Jackson rushed to Lilly's aid and took several of her bags, along with his own. Miley (with a pig tails Hannah wig atop her head) just continued to struggle down the steps. I was stuffing my face with Doritos and I didn't realize that she was tripping. She fell down the steps, with luggage falling on top of her. Lilly (as Lola), Jackson (as some mystery dude with black hair), and Robbie (with his squirrel like mustache planted above is upper lip) were all outside already packing the car with all our stuff. "AHHH!" Miley screamed as the luggage landed on her. I shot over to where she was and pulled the luggage off her and helped her up. "Thanks for the help, Oliver." "Yeah. You look SEXY!" I said, catching a load of her boobs and cleavage as she stood up. She looked at me all wide eyed and bushy tailed (don't ask, my mom always seems to use that expression) and said… "What?" "I… er… you look… er… flexy!" I said. "Oh… okay…" She grinned. She took off with her bags, and I watched her. If only she were mine…

Lilly's POV

We were on our way to the airport. Roxie was driving, Robbie was shotgun and I was sitting in the middle of Miley and Jackson, and Oliver was seated at the window next to Jackson. "So…" I said. "Ya'll excited?" Oliver in his Orlando wig nodded and said, "Yep! I'm so excited to go to Europe… hot girls! Smokin Oken is ready for the pounce!" He said and put his hands pretending he had claws. "Righto…" Jackson said and looked at me. I smiled. Robbie looked to the back seat… "Now, you to aren't making gaga, googoo faces at each other, are you?" "No," Jackson said, "But you sure do sound like a baby talking like that!" "Real nice Jackson." Robbie laughed. Miley rolled her eyes and shifted and looked out of her window. Her and Oliver were sitting on opposite sides of the limo, unfortunately. Poor Miley is still thinking that Oliver doesn't love her anymore. Poor unfortunate soul. Haha!

Finally, we pulled up to the airport. It was huge, and I grinned at Miley/Hannah. "Ya'll ready for this?" She asked, her country accent accentuating when she said that. "Yep!" I said excitedly, "Lola Luftnagle is ready to PARTTAYYY!" Oliver looked at me and raised an eyebrow and then said, "And Oliver's ready to check out some…" He lingered there when he caught Robbie's face. Jackson sniggered as Miley and I cracked up. "It isn't funny!" He whispered as we walked into the airport. "Hereeeeeee we are folks…" Robbie said as Roxie looked around… like… a… seagull… erm... looking for chips on the beach. All of the sudden we were surrounded by people and we were rushed through the crowds, people yelling all our names out.

We boarded the plane and Miley or Hannah said… "Are you guys ready for this?" "Yes!" Oliver and I said excitedly. "Great!" She grinned. And then… "Hannah?" Alex Boles walked up to us. "Oh my god, Alex!" Miley/Hannah said seeming to forget Jake's beach party at Rico's.


	12. New Story Idea! Read it!

**Hey you guys, this is a sneak peek of what my new story would be like. Here's a little taste!**

Chapter 1:

January 21st

My room, my bed, 9:30 PM

Hello world. My name's Oliver Oscar Oken, or the triple O as I refer. Or the Okenator… or Smokin Oken… or... okay, I'll stop there. The list would go on for all eternity. I seriously cannot believe I'm writing in this (literally) smelly thing. Yes, I'm writing in a DIARY. Okay, I don't want to refer to it as a diary exactly. But. You know. Okay, back to the journal thing. Yes, that's good. It's my journal. My journal… that smells like Axe and Miley's perfume. Gags. Now I don't sound like Miley talking about how she writes in her diary daily… anyway. Yeah, Miley has decided that it would be a funny idea to give me this stupid brown worn journal for my sixteenth birthday. For heaven's sake, I got my drivers license and now I'm forced into writing in this! Anyway. This is ridiculous. I cannot stand journal writing. If I hated writing in them when I was six… wow I sure do hate doing it at age sixteen.

"Oliver, happy birthday!" Miley said as she handed me her present. I had already opened Lilly's, which was a $50 iTunes card. I tore back the paper on Miley's paper… and found a box. "A box, Miley?" I asked. "Yes!" She grinned. "Oh, thanks. I sure could use one…" I muttered under my breath. I opened the box and found a smaller box. "Another box?" I asked. "Yes!" Miley said, laughing. Lilly was howling with laughter at this point, for no apparent reason. It really wasn't that funny, if you ask me. Funny is when I saw Miley's face when I gave her a bottle of Axe for her fifteenth birthday. She wasn't at all pleased with that gift…. After about three more boxes, I got to a small medium package covered with tissue paper. It was completely covered in Scotch tape. "Ugh… Miley… why do you always wrap stuff like this?" "Careful- that's…" She started, but it was too late. The Scotch tape wasn't in fact the wrapping tape. "MILEY, WHY DID YOU WRAP IT IN DOUBLE SIDED TAPE?" She joined Lilly at that point and started to double with laughter. Finally, I had managed to get all the tissues paper off… only to find… something covered in hot pink duct tape. "Press it!" Miley said. "Okay…" I mumbled. I pressed it. "Pop, pop, pop!" It went. "Oh… Miley… you didn't cover bubble wrap with duct tape, did you?" "Yes!" Lilly managed to get out. "Awh… man… this sucks monkey ass." Lilly paused from her hyenaness and asked, "Monkey ass?" She started laughing even harder than before. God, girls sure do laugh easily. Or get mad easily. But I prefer them to laugh like idiotic monkeys than slap you across the cheek like crazy… mountain lions. Finally, I managed to get off all the duct tape (only to find myself with hot pink duct tape all over my jeans). I peeled off the bubble wrap and then… "AGHHHH! FEATHERS!" Yes, beneath the bubble wrap was feathers. I got feathers all over myself. "Finally!" I said. I peeled back the tissue paper and… "What's this?" I asked disgustedly as I pulled out a brown leather notebook. "Do you think I am a poetry writer or something?" I asked Miley. "No! You are a diary keeper!" "I'm… a… what?" "Well, remember how your New Year's Resolution was to use every gift you would ever receive?" "Uh huh…" I said, wondering what she was getting at. "Well, I decided to get you this journal… and you have to write in it every day till next year!!!" "I have to… what?!" "Yep!" She grinned as Lilly continued laughing.

And that's exactly why I have to write in this journal till next year. Yippee. Yay me. Goodbye, Journal.

**Happy New Year, everyone! Please tell me what you guys think!!! Oh yeah... this story is all going to be from Oliver's POV, since I now love writing from a guys perspective and I love Oliver!!! Oh yah, one more thing, if I do continue the rest of this story and chapter, it will be an eventual Moliver and immidiate Lackson. Yay!**


	13. The Bus

**Hey guys! Just a short A/N today! I'm back, and with a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Please feel free to review (I love those!)! Anyway… yeah just read it!!! **

Miley/Hannah's POV

"Hey Alex!" I said happily. "Hey, Hannah." Alex replied. "What are you doing on the plane?" Lilly/Lola laughed. "I'm going on tour with your friend Hannah. Didn't anyone tell you?" He asked. "No…" Oliver/Orlando and Jackson/Jackson replied. "Oh. Well yeah. You," he said to me, "Me, and this new rock band Justified. They're really good." "Oh, that's SO cool!" Lilly said excitedly. "Yeah…" Oliver/Orlando agreed, "They're great." I smiled, not really knowing exactly who they were.

**(A/N: Just for all of you who prolly don't know, Justified is a small band formed in St Louis, MO. I know them personally and I have their demo CD. They're really good. Look them up on MySpace… ****http://profile. Yes, now that I've covered that, back to the story.)**

Suddenly, our private jet (or what we had thought was our private jet) was flooded with excited, jabbering teens. "Oh my god! Hannah Montana! Alex Boles! And… oh, you must be Orlando… and Lola!" A girl with dark brown hair wearing a black tee-shirt that read 'Rock my Soul' in silver letters with a silver guitar underneath with a black and white tie, dark skinny jeans and black high tops stood before us. "My name's Lydia." She said. "Nice to meet you, Lydia! Who are your friends?" I asked. "Oh, these are, like, some of my bestest friends AND my fellow band members!" "I'm Ben… Kinsley… I'm a vocalist, guitarist, and pianist." He said. His hair was light brown and cut very short. "Hey. My name's Caleb." A guy with brownish hair stood next to Ben. "My brother." Ben said, slapping Caleb on the back playfully. They were both tall, and despite my boots, I had to look up to look them in the eyes. Ben had more of a football player build while Caleb was long, lean, and muscular. "And this is Danny… and that's Blake." Caleb finished introducing. The other to guys stood next to them. Lilly/Lola in her vibrant blue wig blinked a few times and looked at Caleb. "You're cute." She said to him. "Huh?" He asked. "Nothing…" Jackson said through gritted teeth. "Okay… anyway… I'm starving. When do we eat?" Ben asked. Lydia goggled at him for a while and then said, "We just ate about an hour ago!" "Yeah… so?" Ben asked, patting his stomach. "Yeah, I'm hungry too." Caleb agreed while the others guys, including Oliver/Orlando nodded in agreement. Lydia rolled her eyes and muttered, "Boys." "Yeah," I agreed with her, "I'm around this one all the time." I said, punching Jackson and patting Oliver's shoulder. "Oh. Boyfriend?" She asked to Oliver/Orlando. "No," I thought for a minute before I said brother, and decided on, "Cousin. His name is Stephen. And Orlando is just a really great friend." "Oh, nice to meet you, Stephen, Orlando!" She said with a bright smile. Oliver stood, staring at the girl with the dark hair and bright blue eyes. Lydia kindly ignoring Oliver's staring, asked, "Who's this?" She said, putting a hand on Lilly/Lola's shoulder. "I'm Lola. Lola Loftnagle." I took Lilly/Lola over to the side and whispered, "Loftnagle… I thought it was…?" "I don't know either." Oliver was introducing himself to the other band as we walked back over to where they were standing. "So," Oliver asked, "What's it like going from band on the down low to a major rock band?" "It's… amazing. It's like a dream come true. We've always loved music, and it's so cool that we get to go on tour! So you're Orlando, right?" "Yeah." "You sing rock too, I hear?" "Yup, that's me! Orlando the rock singing… rockstar." He added, biting on his lip. Lydia laughed and Lilly and I giggled a bit. "He's such a donut." I said taking Oliver by the shoulder and shaking him a bit. "Get real! People who sing rock are rock stars… well, if they're famous. And you're well on your way, my friend!" I said. Lydia was smiling at us. "So, what's your inspiration?" She asked me. "My inspiration is probably my mom. She was an amazing woman. She never became a famous singer, but her voice was velvety and smooth. She always would sing to me when I was younger… and I remember that I told her that I wanted to be a singer when I'd grow up. She just told me to reach for my dreams, and I would succeed. And look where that advice has gotten me! I'm worldwide known Hannah Montana. It's really weird that everybody knows my name." "Yeah, I know that feeling…" Caleb grinned. "You're tall." Lilly said to him. Caleb laughed a bit and said, "Yeah… I'm still not quite as tall as Ben though. But I'm sure I'll beat him." Caleb said. "Hey!" Ben said annoyed. "Shut up, you two. Well, do you want to know about our band?" She asked me and Oliver, since Lilly and Jackson went off "trying to find the bathroom" even though it was just a few steps away. "Yes!" Oliver/Orlando and I said in unison. "Okay," She grinned, "We're the Justified band, but you all already know that. Our inspiration is Jesus Christ…" Oliver and I stood there startled that this rock group was a Christian band. She went off for a while but sorry to say, I kind of spaced out, but I nodded here and there to be seemingly interested. She finally finished, but only because Danny said, "Um… didn't the pilot say get in your seats?" "Yes!" Lilly said, rushing back with Jackson behind her, looking a bit flushed. "Okay…" I said. Alex wandered back in the room from where he was finding extreme interest with a book he found about microphones and how they work. We all chose seats (from left to right- row one: Lydia, Ben, Caleb and Danny; row two: Jackson, Lilly, Oliver, me, Alex). Daddy, Justified's manager, Alex's mom and manager were all in their own private jet. Lucky them.

Oliver's POV

I was sitting next to Miley, the girl who I loved but she thinks I hate her, and Lilly who was chatting away nonstop. Miley was flirting nonstop with Alex, the total man whore. Pardon my French, but I'm sorry. I hate that kid. Thing. After I finally thought I had had enough, I drifted off to an unsteady sleep.

I was woken up by repeated blows to the head with something not so soft. My eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light and I saw Lilly standing in front of me, slamming me in the face with her purse. It hurt. I whimpered. "Sorry, but you just WOULDN'T wake up!" She exclaimed. "Ugh…" I said tiredly. I heard guys laughing and I looked around. They were all eating pizza, and Miley and Lydia were discussing something with disgusted looks on their faces. "FOOD!" I exclaimed and immediately rushed out of my seat to grab a slice. I was lucky, and got two because the guys from Justified ordered two extra larges. They had already eaten one and were working on the second. I ate ravenously and Lilly joined Miley/Hannah and Lilly/Lola's conversation. "Where are we, anyway?" I asked the guys. Obviously the plain wasn't airborne so I knew we must be stopped somewhere. "We just flew down here so we could eat GOOD food instead of the nasty crap they usually serve." Blake responded. "Okay," I said, "but where are we?" "We're in Ireland." "Ireland?" I asked dumbfounded. "Yup. Cool, eh?" Ben said. "Very." I said, grabbing a third piece of pizza. "Have the girls eaten yet?" I wanted to know. "Yeah, they only had like a piece in a half each. Girls really don't eat much." Danny said while shaking a piece of dark brown hair out of his glowing blue eyes. "Well at least these girls." I said with my mouth full. Unfortunately for me, Miley/Hannah was walking over to me that precise moment and caught me at the act. "Orlando. What did I say about chewing with your mouth open? Chew, swallow and THEN talk!" "Sorry Hannah." I said while swallowing. "No problem Lando." Lilly smirked at my new nickname and I blushed bashfully. "Sooo have you written any music?" Lydia asked me, changing the subject. "Yeah. I have several songs that I've written." "Oh that's cool." "You do?" Miley/Hannah asked me, smiling. "Yeah. I wrote them a while back." "Oh, that's cool." She responded. Lilly walked off to find Jackson and Danny and Blake walked off to talk to Alex. Ben and Caleb were arguing about who got the last piece of pizza and Lydia, Miley and I were all standing around in a small clump in awkward silence. "Please get in your seats. We're preparing for takeoff." The pilot said. All nine of us teens rushed to our seats. This time, Miley sat next to Lilly and I sat next to Miley and Alex. Alex tried striking up a friendly conversation with me but I refused to participate. Finally, he gave up, sulked and reached down to get his iPod Nano. I noticed something falling upon my shoulder. I glanced over and saw Miley/Hannah with her head on my shoulder. I smiled covered her up with her blanket. Alex pulled his earbuds out of his ears and said to me, "Hey, Orlando. I can tell that you love Hannah. But just to let you know, she isn't falling for you. She likes me, so keep your paws off her." "Shut up." Luckily, Lilly and Jackson were also asleep. I glanced at my watch. It read 1:30 AM, but then I realized that we were in a totally different time zone. And with that, I laid my head on Miley's and fell asleep.

Lilly's POV

"Awww… lookie Jac… Stephen! The two secret lovers are asleep!" I said groggily. Jackson looked at me and said, "Do they really love each other?" "Yeah." I said to him in reply. "Well," He said, sliding his arm around my waist, "I love you." Awww. "Awww… I love you toooooo, Stephen." He grinned and kissed me. "Ah-hem." A voice said testily. I looked over and Alex was watching us with very little interest. "Public displays of affection are NOT cool." He told us. "Shut up Boils." "It's Boles." Alex growled. He looked over to Oliver/Orlando and Miley/Hannah was sitting. His eyes narrowed and he took his iPod and jammed it into Oliver/Orlando's side. My brows furrowed. Oliver's head shot up faster than you can say 'jack rabbit.' Or 'jack ass' in this case, but anywho. "What?" Oliver/Orlando growled grumpily. "Your head is on MY girl." He responded. This caused me to have an outburst. "Hannah ISN'T YOUR girl! She doesn't have a boyfriend and she's very happy, thank-you-very-much. She DOES like someone but I'm not telling who!" "Who?" Alex demanded. "This guy back at home. His name is Oliver. She said she loves him." I looked over to Oliver/Orlando. His eyes were wide and he was biting his lip. Miley/Hannah stirred. Oliver looked at her and her eyes fluttered open. "Did I hear my name?" She asked groggily. "No. You heard Oliver though." Orlando said to me. "What…?" She asked. "I talked to Oliver the other day," He said to her, "And he told me that he loves you too." "What?" Miley/Hannah said. "What?" I said, even though I already knew. "Yeah. He said that there isn't anyone he'd rather be with." "Really?" Miley said, smiling at Oliver/Orlando. "Really really." He said. I looked over and saw Alex silently fuming.

We boarded off our private jet. We entered the airport and people were all screaming our names. We met up with the adults. "Where are we, anyway?" Oliver/Orlando wanted to know. "LONDON ENGLAND, BABY!" I exclaimed. Lydia laughed. A skinny, dark skinned lady walked up to us. Her nose was thin, as were her arms, legs, eyebrows, lips and nearly everything else on the woman's body. Her dark skin was accentuated by dark brown hair and warm, honey brown eyes. "Hey Manny," Caleb said casually, "What's going on?" "Well, we're about to get into our buses." "Oh, okay." He responded. "Come on." She said. "We gotta go." Lydia turned around and told us. "Okay." I said. "See you around Lydia!" Hannah called out to her. As soon as they were out of sight, a short, round man and short, stick skinny teenage looking woman walked up to us. The short, round man had mousy brown hair that was balding. He had a mustache that covered up his entire upper lip and his grey watery eyes made your OWN eyes water up. The lady, on the other hand, had shoulder length blonde hair, a very petite frame, silvery green eyes, pink lips, and a small delicate face frame. "No offense," Oliver started, "But who…?" "ALEX!" The woman rushed up to Alex and smothered him in kisses. "Oh." Oliver finished. Miley/Hannah started to giggle. Robbie just stood there looking at her as if she were… a crazy midget woman. Which half of that is the truth. "Mom. Mom. I know, I missed you too… but mom! Stop! Please!" The woman stopped kissing her son and instead hugged him. "Mom… please. Aren't we going to go find our van?" "Yeah. Come on hunny…" She turned around and faced Hannah. "Oh my god! You're Hannah Montana! Isn't this the girl you've been raving about, Alex?" "Yes… mom." Alex said bashfully. "Well aren't you just the cutest thing. You are just soooo cute!" She told Miley/Hannah and pinched her cheek. Miley was Hannah so she couldn't politely excuse herself. She just smiled. "Well, anyway," Robbie said, "We need to go find our bus." "Yes, very well, very well, as do we, as do we." Alex's mom said. Oliver/Orlando and I had to try very hard not to start cracking up. Miley/Hannah and Jackson/Stephen on the other hand weren't so lucky. They both started giggling uncontrollably. Alex's mom (whose name turned out to be Lucy) smiled kindly and walked off with the round balding man and Alex. "C'mon kids." We all followed Mr. Stuart and Roxie through the crowded port. We struggled with our bags and giggled about Lucy.

Finally, we reached where the vans were located. There was a black and silver van, a blue and silver van, and a purple, pink, and silver van. The door to the black and silver van was already open, and it was the home for the band members of Justified. The blue and silver van's door was also opened, and was occupied by Alex. So, the only was left was the purple, pink, and silver van. We walked up to it and it sparkled in the sunlight. "Why do WE have to have the girliest van?" Oliver/Orlando moaned. "Cause Hannah Montana is a GIRL, you dumb butt!" I replied. Hannah laughed as Jackson tripped up the three shallow steps up. Roxie and Robbie were already in the van looking around. Hannah followed Jackson. "Weeee doggies!" Orlando and I heard her exclaim. I followed and was shocked. "Weee doggies is RIGHT!" Oliver said as he looked around. The van was HUGE. When you entered, you walked into the kitchen. The countertops were silver stainless steel, along with all the appliances. The walls were purple and pink and the floor was hardwood. We walked into the next 'room' and it was the living room/dining room. It had a big Plasma screen TV and a Wii with several games. Finally, we reached our bedroom. It had two sets of bunk beds. They were a bit like cubby holes and had a screen type thing that kept it private and dark while you sleep. They were all open, revealing beds. The comforters were all different colors: one was hot pink and purple, another was lime green and electric blue, one was black, and the other was dark army green and black. We immediately chose our beds (Miley/Hannah chose the hot pink and purple bed on the bottom, I chose the other bottom bunk with the lime green and electric blue comforter, Oliver/Orlando chose the black, and Jackson/Stephen chose the remaining top bunk that had the dark army green and black blankets). My bunk was just on top of Miley's and Jackson's was on top of Lilly's. Interesting. The walls of the room were a dark purple and the carpet was black. It was totally cool. We walked out of the bedroom and entered the second. This one held a set of bunk beds and a small regular bed with a homely looking feel to it. A woman with short, red hair walked in. "Hello!" She said with a strong, British accent. We all turned around. "Hey!" We all said in unison. "My name is Michelle Grant and I will be your bus driver for the next three months! The loo is right over there," She said, walking outside of the bedroom and pointed to a door, "And you must have already seen your bedroom since none of you have your belongings." "Yes we have!" Hannah said. "Okay, very good, very good. Well, we must be off!" "Already?" I asked. "Yes! We have to be to the toy store by 1:30." "But it's only… 10!" Jackson said. "Yes, but we need to be there before then." She said. "Oh, okay." Jackson responded. "Yes, now you all may do whatever you please… I'm just going to be driving!" "Okay!" We said to her. We head back to our room, preparing to take a nice, long snooze.

**Yeah, that was the twelfth chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Once again, please feel free to review and whatnot. I LOVE London England and I hope I give you a good feel of the place. The only thing that I didn't like much was the filth. It was everywhere! But once again, I hope you liked it! I've finally actually STARTED the story!!!!**


	14. The End

**_READ THIS- IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

**Hey everyone. So, this story is going to the dump. I'm gonna end it up here in this chapter 13. I'm sorry you guys, but I'm bored of this story and I've actually started writing on the other one. I'm sure you will like it, cause I sure do!! The first chapter is called "Pig Guts" and I'm still working on it. It's somewhat long, and I think the chapters will be much longer than the ones in this story. Sorry about my blabbing, but this is kind of important and I want you all to read this. Anyway, this is the 13th installment of my first fanfiction. Hope you likey!**

Miley's POV

I strolled into the bedroom with all the other lazy teens following behind me. I walked in and plopped onto my bed, laying sprawled out. Oliver shimmied up the later and took his post on his bed. Lilly and Jackson saw us in the room and decided to leave. "We're gonna go find something to eat." Lilly told Oliver and I. "Kay," Oliver said, "have fun." "We will." Jackson said, grinning evily. I rolled my eyes and pulled the duvet over me. "Hey Miley?" Oliver asked softly from his bunk. "Yeah?" "I know that this isn't the best time and all…" And he then scurried back down the ladder and was sitting on the edge of my bed. Then he did something I DEFIENTLY wasn't expecting. His lips crashed onto mine and I kissed back. Oliver pulled away to look at my face. I was smiling, and he cupped my chin with a hand. He pulled me in and kissed me for a second time.

Oliver's POV

I can't believe it. I was sitting on my BEST FRIEND'S bed, making out with MY BEST FRIEND. Is there something a bit odd with that picture? I think not. I pulled away from the amazing kiss we were sharing and said, "Miley…" "Yeah?" She asked. "Will… would you… like to be my girlfriend?" In response, she kissed me. Not just a little peck, but it was full on, full force. I felt my pants tighten a bit (okay more than that) and I pulled her close(r). After several moments, I was tired of doing closed mouth so I tapped my tongue at her lips. She parted her lips ever so slightly, just enough to let me slip in. If I thought that the first couple of kisses were great, dang, this one took the cake. Instinctly, I wrapped my arms around her waist, her arms around my neck. She pulled away and I nibbled on her neck a bit, causing her to bite her lip (I'm guessing to stop from moaning). She cuddled up to me and drifted off to sleep. And that's where we are now… just cuddled up, her asleep in my arms, me loving how life is. And to think… I'm going to be on tour with her for three months. Life sure is great!

Lilly's POV

Jackson and I got had our snack (cheese and crackers) and we decided to head back and see what Miley and Oliver were doing. We walked into our bedroom and saw the two snuggled up on Miley's bottom bunk. Oliver's eyes fluttered open and he looked at us. Jackson grinned at him and gave him the thumbs up and I did the happy dance. "So you guys are going out now, finally?" I mouthed. Oliver just grinned in reply, and that's all Jackson and I needed to be happy. But, of course, we already were so HA. In YO face!

The end.

Awww it's over! I hope you guys liked this (extremely) short chapter. Keep your eye out for my new fanfiction that should be arriving this Friday! Please review! D


End file.
